Âge et Sagesse, ou, Ne Jamais Sous-Estimer une Vieille Pie
by Matteic
Summary: Correspondance 1 - Traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepath sur AO3 - Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, et Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, échangent des lettres alors que Neville (et Harry) évoluent à Poudlard. Après la première année, elles commencent à interférer.
1. Première année

**Âge et Sagesse, ou, Ne Jamais Sous-Estimer une Vieille Pie**

 **Matteic**

 **pour seekeronthepath** (sur archiveofourown)

 **Résumé**

Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, et Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, échangent des lettres alors que Neville (et Harry) évoluent à Poudlard.

Après la première année, elles commencent à interférer.

 **Note de la traductrice**

Je ne pensais pas me mettre tout de suite sur des fics plus longues, mais j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de celle-ci avant les autres que j'avais prévues.

Cette fois on en a pour un moment ! À l'heure où je commence à traduire cette série comporte cinq fics (dont quatre terminées) et fait environ 71 000 mots, contre 6 000 pour _Péchés de la Mère_. Les chapitres sont de longueur variable donc je ne peux pas donner d'estimation de vitesse, mais il y en a beaucoup. En plus c'est un super univers, des fics qui sortent du lot sur un thème qui a été usé jusqu'à la corde dans les fanfics Harry Potter. Je suis ravie de les partager avec vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première année**

À Augusta, Douairière Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Maître en Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, envoie ses salutations et ses bons vœux.

Comme chaque année qui commence à Poudlard, je me vois confier le transport des élèves jusqu'au Choixpeau, là pour découvrir les qualités qui façonneront leurs années d'école.

Cette année, comme vous le savez, j'ai eu le privilège de voir votre petit-fils, après un temps de réflexion, être placé dans ma maison, où il partagera un dortoir avec Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

J'attends avec empressement de le connaître mieux, et de l'avoir dans ma classe.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

De la part d'Augusta, Douairière Londubat, à la Directrice Adjointe McGonagall, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, salutations.

Je ne suis pas surprise d'apprendre que Neville a provoqué une certaine confusion chez le Choixpeau, mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit dans votre maison. J'ai toujours supposé qu'il finirait à Poufsouffle.

Comment l'école s'en sort-elle avec la dernière génération d'enfants de la guerre ? Si vous pouviez vous assurer que l'Héritier Potter est informé qu'il peut faire appel aux Londubat pour assistance, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Aucune correspondance ne semble l'avoir atteint jusqu'ici.

Augusta

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, de la part du Professeur Minerva McGonagall, salutations et bons vœux.

Dans mes années à Poudlard, j'ai assisté à de nombreuses surprises lors de la Répartition qui se sont plus tard révélées un bon choix. Cette année, parmi les nombreux enfants de la guerre que vous avez mentionnés, de telles surprises ont été peu nombreuses. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est déjà élevée, provoquée, je pense, par un conflit entre Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley avant leur arrivée. M. Potter, semble-t-il, s'est attaché à M. Weasley, et globalement semble assez timide. M. Malefoy, en revanche, est bien le fils de son père. J'aurai une discussion avec M. Potter à propos de votre requête, mais soyez consciente que son exposition au monde sorcier a été jusqu'ici limitée, et qu'il risque d'hésiter à se rapprocher de vous.

Sur un autre sujet, est-ce que Neville utilise la vieille baguette de Frank ?

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

De la part d'Agusta, Douairière Londubat, à Minerva McGonagall, salutations.

En ce cas, j'enverrai directement à un hibou à l'Héritier Potter. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas rejeté _cette fois-ci_.

Et oui, j'ai considéré très approprié pour Neville de porter la baguette de mon Frank en souvenir de ses accomplissements.

Augusta

* * *

 _De la part d'Augusta, Douairière Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, à Harry James Potter, Héritier de la maison Potter, salutations et bons vœux._

 _Considérant la longue amitié entre les maisons Londubat et Potter, considérant que ma fille, Alice, votre marraine, a été incapable de satisfaire à ses devoirs envers vous en raison de sa longue maladie, et considérant que vous partagez maintenant une maison avec mon petit-fils Neville, je vous offre personnellement le soutien de la maison Londubat._

 _J'ai tenté d'établir contact avec vous plusieurs fois depuis votre naissance, mais vos protections ont empêché toute correspondance. Par conséquent c'est donc uniquement maintenant que je peux vous rappeler (ou vous apprendre, si vous l'ignorez) l'amitié entre nos maisons. Il est clair que vous n'avez pas été introduit au rôle public que vous occuperez un jour en tant que Lord de la maison Potter, et en particulier, j'offre mon avis et mon assistance au sujet de cette matière, en tant que personne engagée dans la vie politique sorcière dès avant la naissance de vos parents._

 _Si vous avez quelque question en la matière à laquelle Neville ne peut pas répondre, vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou._

 _Augusta Londubat_

* * *

De la part du Professeur Minerva McGonagall à Augusta Londubat, salutations.

Vous serez contente d'apprendre que M. Potter a été vu observer avec Neville une lettre reçue ce matin, l'air extrêmement perplexe. Avez-vous envisagé de me prévenir ? Il n'est pas bien équipé pour déchiffrer le langage officiel à ce stade, encore moins comprendre la politique.

Sur un autre sujet, avez-vous testé Neville avec la baguette de Frank pour voir si elle lui convenait ? Ses performances jusqu'ici sont étrangement mauvaises.

Minerva

* * *

De la part de la Douairière Londubat au Professeur McGonagall

Les performances de Neville ont toujours été mauvaises.

* * *

À Augusta, Douairière Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Maître en Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, envoie ses salutations et ses bons vœux.

J'écris pour vous informer que votre petit-fils, Neville Londubat, a subi une chute pendant le cours de Vol, et a été admis à l'Infirmerie avec un poignet cassé. Il est prévu qu'il y reste jusqu'au dîner pour se remettre de cette expérience. La cheminée est ouverte aux visiteurs de neuf heures du matin à six heures du soir et on peut y accéder à l'adresse 'Infirmerie de Poudlard', mot de passe 'osteomorph'.

Avec nos condoléances et excuses,

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

De la part d'Augusta, régente de la maison Londubat, à la Directrice Adjointe McGonagall, salutations.

Je pourrais justifier la chute de Neville comme un résultat de sa maladresse, mais maintenant j'entends qu'un troll a réussi à pénétrer non seulement dans le parc, mais dans le château lui-même ! Et qu'il a été à un cheveu de blesser des élèves de première année ! Quelle enquête a été lancée pour découvrir comment il s'est ainsi introduit ? Quelles mesures ont été prises pour prévenir un autre incident de la sorte ?

Compte tenu de la grande importance des personnes à Poudlard pour le futur de notre monde, peut-être qu'Albus devrait appliquer certaines mesures de sécurité basiques.

A. Londubat

* * *

À Augusta, de la part de son amie Minerva, salutations et excuses,

J'ai bien peur d'avoir prêté serment de ne pas répondre à vos questions, mais très franchement, je suis d'accord avec vous.

* * *

De la part d'Augusta Londubat, à Minerva, Directrice de Gryffondor, salutations.

J'enverrai mes prochaines réclamations à Albus, qui les mérite. J'espère, au moins, que vous pouvez m'assurer que la Tour Gryffondor est sécurisée ?

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta de la part de son amie Minerva,

Aussi sécurisée que je peux la rendre sans effrayer les enfants.

* * *

 _De la part d'Augusta, Douairière Londubat, régente de la maison Londubat, à Harry, Héritier de la maison Potter, salutations de Noël._

 _J'ai appris par Neville que vous n'aviez pas pu retourner chez vos gardiens pour les vacances de Noël. Sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu à la résidence Londubat à l'avenir, en période de vacances ou toute autre période._

 _Je joins à cette lettre un cadeau de Noël, un des nombreux qui auraient dû vous atteindre s'ils n'avaient pas été déroutés par vos protections. La photographie dans le médaillon est un portoloin, qui vous transportera instantanément dans le hall d'entrée de notre résidence s'il est touché. Par conséquent je vous avertis de ne pas trop jouer avec le fermoir, et de ne pas ouvrir le médaillon si vous ne souhaitez pas voyager. Ne l'utilisez pas de façon frivole, mais portez-le, et sachez que si jamais vous êtes en danger, vous serez en sécurité dans la résidence Londubat._

 _Joyeux Noël,_

 _Augusta Londubat_

* * *

À Augusta, Douairière Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Maître en Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, envoie salutations et bons vœux.

J'écris pour vous informer que votre petit-fils, Neville Londubat, a été blessé lors d'une bagarre avec deux autres élèves, et a dû être admis à l'Infirmerie avec des blessures mineures. Il a pu repartir peu après, mais vous avez toute licence à contacter Madame Pomfresh par hibou ou cheminette pour plus de détails. La cheminée est ouverte pour questions de neuf heures du matin à six heures du soir et on peut y accéder à l'adresse 'Infirmerie de Poudlard' mot de passe 'astringent'.

Avec nos condoléances et excuses,

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

À Minerva, de la part d'Augusta, salutations.

Neville a pris part à une bagarre ? Ou essayez-vous de cacher qu'il a été agressé ?

* * *

À Augusta, de la part de son amie Minerva, salutations et félicitations.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ait rendu la pareille de ce qu'il a reçu, car ses adversaires étaient les jeunes M. Crabbe et M. Goyle, qui ressemblent fortement à leurs pères. Mais Neville a bel et bien lancé le combat, en réponse à des moqueries de la part du jeune M. Malefoy, et a agi plus bravement que je ne l'ai vu faire de toute l'année.

Soit dit entre nous, vous devriez être fière de lui.

Minerva.

* * *

De la part de la Douairière Londubat au Professeur McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, salutations.

Compte tenu du fait que la Forêt Interdit porte ce nom, et que l'accès en est défendu à tous les élèves depuis même avant mes études à Poudlard, j'écris pour savoir _pourquoi_ , exactement, mon petit-fils, un élève de première année, a _reçu un ordre du personnel_ d'y pénétrer, pour le modeste crime d'avoir été hors de la Tour après le couvre-feu.

J'attends une réponse rapide de quiconque a décidé cette action insensée et injuste.

Augusta Londubat

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, de la part de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, mes plus sincères excuses

Bien que la retenue en elle-même ait été la décision du Gardien des Lieux Hagrid (ci-joint sa lettre), cela a été mon choix de le laisser superviser cette retenue. J'aurais dû prendre en compte le fait que la nature robuste de Hagrid le rend moins prudent avec les élèves qu'il devrait l'être, et qu'il aurait fallu mieux le superviser. Je ne commettrai pas cette erreur à nouveau.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

De la part d'Augusta, à Minerva

Vous et moi allons nous retrouver pour prendre le thé après les examens. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, de la part de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Ajointe de Poudlard, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, salutations et bons vœux.

Les dernières notes de Neville pour cette année sont jointes à cette lettre. Il doit être noté qu'il est arrivé premier de son année en Botanique, une matière pour laquelle il montre un talent certain. En Potions, en revanche, il présente de sérieuses difficultés et je recommande un tuteur pendant l'été pour l'aider à prendre de l'assurance. Académiquement, j'ai vu Neville prendre confiance en lui et faire des progrès pendant cette année et je pense que, s'il utilisait une baguette qui lui soit plus personnellement adaptée, il pourrait faire encore mieux. Il a également pris confiance en lui hors de la salle de classe, faisant montre d'une force de volonté impressionnante pour tenir tête à ses compagnons de dortoir plus téméraires. Je suis ravie d'avoir Neville parmi ma maison, et suis impatiente de le voir grandir l'année prochaine.

Professeur Minerva McGonagall

De Minerva à son amie Augusta,

Je suis totalement d'accord pour le thé.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Je le mets une fois ici, toute remarque dans les reviews sera renvoyée à cette note (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais y avoir droit). Oui, Augusta et Minerva se vouvoient. Elle vont continuer à le faire. C'est l'usage normal pour leur génération et cela ne signifie aucunement une froideur dans leur relation (pour repérer ça, guettez plutôt les appellations exactes dans l'en-tête des lettres). Ce sont des amies proches, elles ont traversé la guerre ensemble, elles se vouvoient, c'est tout.


	2. Deuxième année

**Chapitre 2 : Deuxième année**

À mon amie,

La lettre ci-dessous est encodée d'une façon que je suis sûre que vous reconnaîtrez. Je vous prie de vous assurer que vous êtes dans la plus grande intimité quand vous l'ouvrirez, car elle concerne des matières de grande importance.

De la part d'Augusta, à son amie Minerva,

Harry Potter est arrivé sur le pas de ma porte ce soir, en détresse, affamé, seul, et sans autre possessions que son hibou, qu'il portait dans une cage verrouillée. Les informations suivantes ont été révélées peu à peu au cours d'un dîner tardif :

Il a reçu un avertissement du Service des usages abusifs de la magie ce soir pour de la magie effectuée par un elfe de maison

Ses gardiens ont peur de la magie et la rejettent

Toutes ses possessions liées à la magie ont été confisquées au début de l'été

Ses possessions moldues sont peu nombreuses, et toutes de piètre qualité

Il s'attend à ce que sa disparition provoque de la colère mais pas d'inquiétude

Considérant tout cela, je prendrai soin de l'Héritier Potter en attendant l'assurance qu'il sera traité correctement en rentrant chez lui. Je ferai mener ma propre enquête, mais accueillerai avec plaisir toute assistance que vous pouvez discrètement offrir.

* * *

À mon amie Augusta, de la part de Minerva, avec promesses de secret, salutations et bons vœux.

Vous avez entièrement raison, quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Comprenez bien qu'il y a des détails que je ne peux pas partager, mais sachez qu'Albus a choisi les gardiens de M. Potter en se basant sur les besoins d'un système de protection particulier, et a choisi sa famille moldue. À ce moment là, je m'étais inquiétée, mais honte à moi, j'ai supposé qu'Albus surveillait les lieux et ne l'ai pas fait moi-même.

Je vous prie d'encourager M. Potter et Neville (et Algernon, s'il est là) de ne dire à personne qu'il est chez vous avant de pouvoir vous communiquer plus d'informations sur la réaction d'Albus. Si je peux faire une suggestion, envisagez de parler aux gobelins.

* * *

De la part d'Augusta, à Minerva, salutations

La situation est en train de devenir évidente. Albus nous avait dit de nous garder du désespoir pendant la guerre, mais il poursuit ses propres buts à l'exclusion de tous les autres. J'en conclus qu'il pensait ces protections importantes au-delà du confort de la maison Potter, ou, semble-t-il, du jeune Héritier. Si vous l'acceptez, l'Héritier Potter va rester à la résidence Londubat jusqu'à la fin de l'été, et quand l'école reprendra je chercherai un arrangement pour juin prochain.

Je me demande quels sont les termes exacts des protections du hibou de l'Héritier Potter ?

* * *

De la part de Minerva à Augusta, salutations frustrées

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, et les deux sont que Albus ne semble pas du tout perturbé jusque-là. Quoi qu'il utilise pour surveiller M. Potter, cela ne lui a provoqué aucune inquiétude quant à sa location. Je pense que vos idées sont bonnes, et j'ajoute que vous devriez faire vérifier entièrement son état de santé si vous pouvez trouver un guérisseur digne de confiance. En attendant, je vais aller chez sa famille pour récupérer ses affaires – je suis une des rares à connaître le lieu.

* * *

En plus des protections, l'elfe de maison a interféré avec son courrier

A.

* * *

À Augusta, Minerva envoie salutations et bons vœux

Merci de prendre ainsi soin de lui. Il a bonne mine, et lui et Neville semblent bien s'entendre. Je suis sûre qu'une sortie au Chemin de Traverse sera une occasion agréable pour tous les deux, même si les gobelins les mettent mal à l'aise. _S'il vous plait_ envisagez d'aller chez Ollivander pour Neville.

Mis à part ces bonnes nouvelles, je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ma colère devant ce qui a été fait à ce pauvre enfant. Il ne _peut pas_ retourner chez ces horribles personnes. Albus peut aller se faire bouillir le crâne pour autant que je sois concernée.

Minerva

* * *

De la part d'Augusta, à son amie Minerva, salutations

Les gobelins ont été d'une aide surprenante. Nous devrions considérer embaucher Andromeda Tonks – une cousine modérément éloignée par Dorea Potter, une cousine de son parrain, et possédant des connexions au Ministère par Nymphadora. Vous serez peut-être surprise d'apprendre que vous et moi avions été listées comme gardiennes potentielles, plutôt que la famille de Lily.

Nous devons décider, semble-t-il, combien nous voulons remuer les choses. Désirons-nous garder Albus ignorant de ce que nous faisons ?

Augusta, votre amie inquiète

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, de la part du Professeur McGonagall, salutations et bons vœux.

Je vous écris depuis Poudlard, où nous nous apprêtons à accueillir les élèves de cette année. Je suis impatiente de revoir votre pupille, et m'assurerai de le voir en privé pour discuter de ce qui vous inquiète. Pour l'instant, je suggère de le laisser commencer l'année scolaire sans autre bouleversement, et plutôt de faire des projets pour l'été prochain.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Augusta, Douairière Londubat, à Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, envoie salutations et bons vœux.

Mon petit-fils et moi-même escortions l'Héritier Potter vers le quai 9 3/4 lorsque, pour une raison inconnue, il s'est trouvé incapable de traverser la barrière. En conséquence, nous sommes retournés à la résidence Londubat et emprunterons la cheminée jusqu'aux Trois Balais pour rejoindre le train quand il arrivera à Pré-au-Lard. Vous avez ma parole que cette arrivée non-conventionnelle est purement due à l'interférence magique que l'Héritier Potter a rencontrée.

Augusta Londubat

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, de la part de Minerva McGonagall, salutations et bons vœux.

Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que Neville est bien arrivé. Il semble être devenu ami avec M. Potter, M. Weasley cadet, et Mlle Granger. Malgré l'attention qu'il reçoit actuellement de la part des élèves les plus jeunes et du professeur Lockhart, j'ai découvert que l'Héritier Potter est un garçon qui a les pieds sur terre, et qui soutient beaucoup ses amis. Avec sa nouvelle baguette, Neville montre des progrès dans ma classe, et j'ai également entendu de bonnes choses de la part du professeur Flitwick.

Minerva

* * *

De la part d'Augusta Londubat à mon ingénieuse amie Minerva, salutations admiratives

Je suis heureuse que Neville se fasse des amis. Pourriez-vous me tenir informée de l'évolution de leurs relations ?

* * *

À Augusta, Douairière Londubat, de la part de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, salutations et bons vœux.

Neville a pris part à une bagarre aujourd'hui, mais l'affaire a pris fin après un sort lancé de travers par M. Weasley cadet, avant qu'il puisse être blessé. Bien que je n'encourage pas les échauffourées, la chevalerie et l'honneur de Neville et de M. Weasley doivent être saluées.

Je vous encourage à obtenir le récit des faits directement auprès de Neville, si vous le pouvez.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

De la part d'Augusta Londubat à Minerva McGonagall, salutations et bons vœux.

Vous savez combien les rumeurs vont vite lorsque le désastre frappe. Je me rappelle ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. Je vous fais confiance pour faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour assurer la sécurité de vos élèves, mais Albus risque de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Comment pourrais-je vous aider à les protéger ?

Augusta

* * *

J'aimerais le savoir

M.

* * *

À Minerva, de la part d'Augusta, salutations

Le thé ci-joint permet une plus grande vigilance sans augmenter l'anxiété. L'épingle à chapeau sonnera si un danger arrive derrière vous.

Prenez soin de vous, pour pouvoir prendre soin des autres.

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta, Douairière Londubat, le Professeur McGonagall envoie ses salutations,

L'Infirmerie accueille ce soir deux élèves de plus qu'elle ne le devrait (aucun n'est Neville). Le premier, Harry Potter, partira demain matin : il a eu le bras cassé par un Cognard étrangement précis, et après un essai de guérison bâclé de la part du professeur Lockhart (maudit soit cet idiot), il doit faire repousser les os de son avant-bras. Le second, un première année d'origine moldue, n'a pas eu autant de chance. Il a été pétrifié, et attend un philtre régénérateur à la mandragore, qui lui-même attend la prochaine récole.

Ainsi cela commence, Augusta.

* * *

 _Pourquoi_ mon petit-fils insiste-t-il pour rester à l'école ce Noël ?

Augusta

* * *

Je suspecte la même raison pour laquelle M. Potter, M. Weasley cadet et Mlle Granger restent.

Merlin me sauve des 'plans astucieux' des deuxième année.

Minerva

* * *

De la part d'Augusta Londubat à Minerva McGonagall, salutations et bons vœux.

Quand j'étais enfant, on m'a dit que le fourchelang était un don rare en Grande-Bretagne, mais moins qu'ailleurs, et il n'y avait aucune idée que c'était réservé aux lignées 'sombres'. L'enfant a douze ans, par Merlin !

Augusta

* * *

 _De la part d'Augusta, Douairière Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, à Harry, Héritier de la maison Potter, salutations de Noël et bons vœux._

 _J'ai été tenue au courant ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, par des sources variées, et je dois avouer que je suis rien moins qu'impressionnée par le raisonnement du corps étudiant. Ci-joint un livre sur le fourchelang, écrit avant l'ascension de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et vous noterez qu'il n'est fait aucune mention du fait que ce don devrait être diabolique ou exclusivement réservé à la maison Serpentard. En réalité, je soupçonne que vous l'ayez hérité par la maison Potter, par la mère de votre grand-mère, qui était originaire du Rajasthan._

 _J'espère que vous examinerez attentivement ce livre, mais s'il ne vous plaît pas, j'ai aussi envoyé du pain d'épices._

 _Augusta Londubat_

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Minerva l'épuisée envoie ses salutations

Plus il s'écoule de temps sans attaque, plus je deviens anxieuse. Les élèves se détendent, avec le manque de vision d'ensemble de la jeunesse, mais je m'inquiète. Votre thé a été une bénédiction. J'espère que vos propres recherches ont été fructueuses, au moins.

Minerva

* * *

À Minerva l'épuisée, Agusta la sympathique envoie ses condoléances

Je joins à cette lettre plus de thé, et la recette. Andromeda Tonks, que je vois régulièrement ces temps-ci, recommande des bains chauds.

* * *

Le pire que j'attendais est arrivé. Hermione Granger. Encore une pétrification.

M.

* * *

À Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Intérimaire de Poudlard, Augusta, Douairière Londubat, adresse son soutien et son inquiétude

Je suis en train de travailler au problème Hagrid. Albus peut prendre soin de lui-même, j'en suis sûr. Comment les mandragores se développent-elles ?

Augusta

* * *

Vite. Pas assez à mon goût.

Minerva

* * *

Prenez soin de vous

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Intérimaire de Poudlard, envoie salutations et bons vœux.

En raison du danger provoqué par l'autoproclamé 'Héritier de Serpentard', Poudlard va fermer jusqu'à ce que le coupable puisse être découvert. Pour cette raison, le Poudlard Express circulera demain, arrivant à la gare de King's Cross à 17h15, pour ramener tous les élèves chez eux.

Vous avez notre assurance que Poudlard va coopérer avec le Département de la justice magique afin d'assurer la sécurité de l'école.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Je vous attends pour le thé à la résidence Londubat quand cela vous sera possible.

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Intérimaire de Poudlard, envoie salutations et bons vœux.

Des événements qui se sont produits dans la soirée ont amené à l'arrestation de l''Héritier de Serpentard' et les élèves ne sont plus en danger. Par conséquent, ils resteront à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Des explications complètes des événements seront bientôt envoyées. Nous vous présentons nos excuses pour le dérangement.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Je vous attends _toujours_ à la résidence Londubat quand cela vous sera possible. Je suis sûre que vous êtes en grand besoin de thé.

Augusta

* * *

Vous n'avez pas tort.


	3. Troisième année

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

 **Note importante pour les reviews :** Si vous avez une question à me poser, pensez à vous identifier (Login) pour que je vous puisse vous répondre ! Parfois vous posez des questions très intéressantes et j'aimerais bien vous renseigner...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Troisième année**

À mon amie Minerva, de la part d'Augusta, qui ne s'attendait pas à un deuxième petit-fils à ce stade de sa vie, salutations et bons vœux.

Harry Potter est bien arrivé, après un léger détour pour éviter tout soupçon. Je dois avouer que j'ai des difficultés à m'organiser pour inclure Neville alors que j'instruis l'Héritier Potter de ce qu'il doit savoir – il est si profondément ignorant du monde ! Il s'est montré particulièrement curieux au sujet des elfes de maison, et après une courte enquête j'ai découvert qu'il a été acteur dans la libération d'un de ceux de Lucius Malefoy, celui qui lui a causé bien des soucis au début de l'année scolaire. Parfois j'ai du mal à le comprendre, car il n'a ni les motivations de son père ni celles de sa mère, malgré son apparence saisissante. Jusqu'ici j'ai déterminé que, s'il vient à découvrir une souffrance, quelle qu'elle soit, sa première pensée est d'y mettre fin, quel qu'en soit le coût. C'est là une impulsion noble, mais qui le conduit à prendre des risques. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de compléter l'enseignement en Défense des garçons, car les événements de ces deux dernières années ont montré qu'ils vont en avoir besoin.

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta, de la part de Minerva, expérimentée dans l'éducation de jeunes garçons, quelques conseils :

Les lacunes dans leur savoir sont peut-être importantes, mais vous pouvez en faire usage. Par-dessus tout, Neville a besoin de confiance en lui : faites de lui le tuteur de Harry, et donnez-leur des énigmes à déchiffrer ensemble. Harry recherchera les connaissances de lui-même si vous pouvez le rendre assez curieux. Comme, par exemple, à propos des elfes de maison.

À propos de leur enseignement en Défense, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Franchement, cela fait cinquante ans qu'aucun élève n'a reçu de bases solides, et notre nation en est appauvrie. Si vous pouvez trouver une personne de confiance, un tuteur du continent serait le mieux, ou quelqu'un qui a vu les choses en face. Je me proposerais volontiers, mais même en été les besoins de l'école me gardent occupée, et mon absence serait remarquée.

Je vous conseille fortement, cependant, de leur laisser le temps de s'amuser. Ils en ont tous les deux besoin. Laissez Harry mettre Neville en confiance sur un balai, laissez Neville prendre soin de ses plantes, laissez-les lire des romans stupides se déroulant dans des lieux lointains. Ce sont des enfants ; laissez-les être des enfants.

Minerva

* * *

À la sage Minerva, son amie Augusta reconnaissante envoie salutations et bons vœux.

Je vous attends pour leurs anniversaires, au moins. Vous aurez l'occasion de parler à Harry en privé à propos du futur pendant que Neville et moi serons à Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

Sirius Black s'est enfui d'Azkaban. J'ai été prévenue qu'il cherche quelqu'un à Poudlard. Soyez sur vos gardes.

M.

* * *

Augusta Londubat, lasse de cette fichue guerre, à sa sage amie Minerva McGonagall, envoie ses salutations,

Ceux qui disent que la guerre est finie et terminée ne méritent que le mépris, ma chère amie. Les circonstances m'ont forcée à terrifier les garçons, car seule la vérité, je pense, peut leur inspirer suffisamment de précaution (j'ai peur que la colère de Harry le pousse encore à l'imprudence).

Jusqu'à maintenant, le subterfuge a été notre ami, et il pourrait encore nous servir, mais Harry ne _peut pas_ passer une autre année sans tuteur magique. Si les derniers désastres sont plus que des contrecoups, il doit être en sécurité. Je préparerai ce que je peux, comme nous en avons discuté, et attendrai votre signal pour le reste.

Augusta

* * *

Minerva, à son amie Augusta,

Les préparatifs pour l'année scolaire commencent bientôt, et les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Je suggère que vous preniez le thé avec Madame Bones (dont la nièce est dans la même année que Neville, comme vous le savez) pour discuter des mesures de sécurité, et de tout autre sujet que vous souhaitez. Le professeur de Défense est doué, mais présente un risque. Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est Hagrid. Sans les événements de l'année dernière, je dirais que je m'attends à des risques extraordinaires pour les élèves. En l'état, je prends des mesures de précaution.

Malgré tout cela, interdire à Harry ou Neville d'aller à Pré au Lard est une catastrophe assurée. Mieux vaut un risque sous surveillance qu'une aventure clandestine et frustrée. N'importe quelle signature non reconnaissable sur la permission de Harry sera acceptée.

Minerva

* * *

Des Détracteurs à l'école ? J'espère que vous avez fait des réserves de chocolat

Augusta

* * *

Première blessure déjà. Hagrid a montré des hippogriffes aux troisième année, et M. Malefoy en a insulté un. Rien de permanent.

M.

* * *

Ci-joint du thé. Encouragez les garçons à écrire.

Augusta

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, envoie salutations et bons vœux.

Durant leur premier cours de Défense de l'année, les élèves de troisième année ont été amenés à confronter un Épouvantard, et la forme prise par celui de votre petit-fils a soulevé des inquiétudes. Il est apparu pour lui sous la forme du professeur Severus Rogue, et lors d'une discussion en privé avec le professeur Lupin, il a suggéré que Neville avait craint qu'il prenne votre propre apparence. J'en discuterai en privé avec Neville, et vous encourage à lui écrire.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Il a peur de moi ?

Augusta

* * *

De Minerva McGonagall, à ma chère amie Augusta, salutations

Il craint votre désapprobation. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, et vous le comparez sans cesse à son père, alors que Frank était un adulte. Votre frère a été cruel avec lui, et il pense que vous approuvez cela. Je vous en conjure, soyez ouverte avec lui. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre que l'amour et le soin peuvent être implicites.

Pour ce qui est du professeur Rogue, signalez-le au conseil d'administration. Sa manière de traiter Neville est toujours identique et cruelle.

Minerva

* * *

 _De la part de Dame Augusta Londubat, à Neville, mon petit-fils, salutations et bons vœux_

 _C'est le devoir d'une famille de soutenir et prendre soin de ses membres, et j'ai toujours considéré que je remplissais mon devoir. Mais maintenant, il semble que je doive réaliser que j'ai échoué avec toi._

 _Je t'ai souvent comparé à ton père, qui me manque plus que je ne peux l'exprimer. Je me rappelle l'homme qu'il était, et pense à l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir, et ce faisant je suis injuste envers toi. Quand Frank était un enfant, il n'était pas un valeureux héros de la Lumière. Il était un enfant, avec ses erreurs, ses errances et ses défauts. Et je ne devrais pas te reprocher ce que j'acceptais chez lui._

 _Tes parents seraient en colère contre moi, j'en suis sûre. Ils auraient été meilleurs avec toi, car ils étaient des gens bons et aimants, et avec le temps je suis devenue une vieille dame sévère à la mine désapprobatrice. À partir de maintenant je vais faire davantage d'efforts pour faire honneur à leur mémoire, et te parler avec amour et fierté._

 _Augusta Londubat_

* * *

Black est entré dans le château. Si vous avez d'autres artefacts utiles comme l'épingle à chapeau, je vous suggère de les envoyer aux garçons.

M.

* * *

À Minerva, ma chère amie, de la part d'Augusta Londubat

J'ai suivi votre conseil, et également placé un ordre permanent chez mon fournisseur de thé en votre nom. Les livraisons se feront sous la quinzaine.

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta, Douairière Londubat, de la part du Professeur Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, salutations et bons vœux

En raison de plaintes déposées contre le Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître de Potions, Poudlard va engager un professeur adjoint pour le cours de Potions, Mlle Rebecca Jacobi, qui surveillera ses cours afin d'assurer un traitement équitable des élèves. Ci-joint le jugement complet du Conseil d'Administration.

Professeur Minerva McGonagall

* * *

À Minerva McGonagall, une Augusta Londubat inquiète envoie ses salutations

Ce match restera dans les livres d'Histoire, au moins celle du Quidditch. Je ne peux pas venir de façon sécurisée à ce point, mais je vous supplie de me rassurer quant à la condition de Harry, et de lui rappeler qu'il peut s'échapper vers la résidence Londubat quand bon lui semble. Le rapport ne parle pas de l'effet sur les autres élèves – est-ce que Neville va bien ?

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, de la part de son amie Minerva, salutations et bons vœux

Neville va bien, et Harry semble s'être remis, même si cela fait peu pour apaiser les nerfs. Mlle Jacobi a déjà fait preuve de sa valeur en se portant volontaire pour superviser (et protéger) un groupe d'étude inter-maisons près de la bibliothèque, pour les élèves qui préfèrent discuter en travaillant. Son absence de jugement envers les maisons est un atout, et je vous remercie d'avoir choisi une candidate _hors_ des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Je pense que Neville va rester ici pour les vacances pour tenir compagnie à Harry, mais je vous suggère d'écrire pour le confirmer.

Minerva

* * *

 _De la part d'Augusta Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, à Harry Potter, Héritier de la maison Potter, salutations et bons vœux de Noël_

 _Il semble, Héritier Potter, que le danger qui vous entoure augmente d'année en année, et bien que votre courage et votre résilience se soient jusqu'ici montrées à la hauteur de la tâche, ces péripéties provoquent une certaine inquiétude chez ceux qui vous entourent. Par conséquent je vous envoie ce manuel pratique sur les rudiments de Défense – ces techniques ne nécessitent pas de baguette et vous pourrez vous entraîner hors des salles de classe. En guise de cadeau de Noël pour le Professeur McGonagall et moi, je vous encourage à l'examiner._

 _Pour votre divertissement, voici un Plateau de jeux universel, instructions incluses, avec un petit sac de pièces. Vous n'avez qu'à le toucher avec votre baguette et prononcer le nom du jeu auquel vous souhaitez jouer, et il se mettra en place pour vous. J'espère que cela vous aidera vous et vos amis à passer les vacances agréablement._

 _Joyeux Noël_

 _Augusta Londubat_

* * *

Il a reçu un Éclair de Feu, de la part de personne-ne-sait-qui. Ma circonspection n'est pas appréciée.

M.

* * *

Ma chère amie,

Quand l'enfant a été placé selon le désir du général, au lieu du testament de ses parents, les créances d'autres personnes ont été laissées sans résolution légale, y compris le parrain. Venez prendre le thé dès que vous pouvez.

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

J'ai beaucoup apprécié le thé avec vous la semaine dernière. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai parlé avec Mlle Jacobi, et elle m'a indiqué que les performances de Neville en Potions se sont améliorées. Elle a émis l'hypothèse qu'il avait des soucis avec des décharges accidentelles de magie dues au stress, ce qui pourrait expliquer le besoin fréquent de remplacer ses chaudrons. Il semble que la dispute qui les séparait lui et Mlle Granger de leurs amis M. Potter et M. Weasley cadet est terminée, maintenant que le balai confisqué, qui était à l'origine de ce conflit, a été rendu. Il y a une grande impatience parmi les élèves pour le prochain match, où ils verront l'Éclair de Feu en action.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Dame Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, envoie à Minerva McGonagall sa plus grande désapprobation et son blâme le plus sévère

En tant que professeur de Poudlard et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, nous vous confions le bien-être de nos enfants _in loco parentis_ , et à ce titre il est de votre devoir d'assurer leur sécurité, de protéger leur intérêt et de les traiter avec justice dans tous les domaines.

Comment _osez-_ vous parler à Neville comme vous l'avez fait hier soir ! Si le portrait qui garde la tour Gryffondor a besoin de tant de mots de passe que les élèves ne peuvent pas les apprendre, la faute en incombe au portrait, pas aux élèves ! Et si ce même portrait présente un tel manque de jugement qu'il a laissé passer un adulte totalement inconnu sous prétexte que celui-ci était en possession des mots de passe, alors il est _totalement_ inapte au gardiennage !

Je ne contesterai pas la retenue – cela pourrait difficilement être vu comme juste – mais priver Neville de Pré au Lard si longtemps est excessivement sévère, et en lui déniant l'accès à la tour, vous lui avez dénié la sécurité alors qu'un meurtrier rôde dans les parages ! Doit-il devenir votre agneau sacrificiel pour le bénéfice du Survivant ?

En respect pour notre amitié, je n'ai pas consigné ces mots dans une Beuglante, mais sachez que vous ne pourrez plus compter sur cette amitié avant que j'aie entendu par Neville que vous avez offert des excuses satisfaisantes.

Dame Augusta Londubat

* * *

Dame Augusta Londubat, le Professeur Minerva McGonagall vous supplie de recevoir cette lettre

Une fois encore, les événements se sont précipités. Les faits les plus importants sont les suivants : Pettigrow est en vie ; Black n'a bénéficié d'aucun jugement ; la nuit dernière il a réussi à convaincre Harry de le laisser fuir, et a échappé à son exécution ; la condition de Lupin sera bientôt connue de tous ; toutes les blessures ont guéri pendant la nuit.

Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, si vous décidez d'encore accepter mon alliance.

Minerva McGonagall


	4. Quatrième année

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Quatrième année**

À Dame Augusta Londubat, le Professeur Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

Je dois vous féliciter pour avoir réussi à faire paraître un des gros titres les plus saisissants que j'aie lu en de nombreuses années. 'Le Survivant attaque Dumbledore en justice' – cela sonne très bien.

Sachez que vous pouvez faire appel à mon assistance quand vous le souhaitez.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Dame Augusta Londubat envoie ses salutations et bons vœux au Professeur Minerva McGonagall

Si vous pouviez rassurer Remus Lupin et lui dire que nous agissons _pour_ le bénéfice de Harry, pas _contre_ Albus, cela serait apprécié. Vous pourriez aussi lui indiquer qu'Andromeda Tonks et moi-même avons foi en ce que dit Harry à propos de l'innocence de Sirius.

Augusta Londubat

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, le Professeur Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

Ci-joint les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Harry et Neville – dans le papier à dominante rouge, pour Harry, des lunettes de Quidditch qui s'adapteront à sa vue ; dans le papier à dominante dorée, pour Neville, un guide pour cultiver des plantes hors saison. Je vous demande seulement que, si vous considériez un de ces cadeaux inapproprié, vous me renvoyiez les deux afin que les garçons ne doutent pas de leur égalité à mes yeux.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

De la part d'Augusta Londubat à Minerva McGonagall, salutations et bons vœux

Les cadeaux ont été bien choisis et appréciés. Neville vous a pardonné depuis longtemps, donc je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'y mettre moi aussi.

Augusta

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

Félicitations pour votre succès ; Albus est fortement perturbé mais, je l'espère, réfléchit au futur. S'il veut continuer à diriger l'école (et _pourquoi_ cela est-il autorisé, franchement) il ferait mieux de penser au bien-être des enfants qui lui sont confiés. Je viens d'apprendre que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année ; il semble que les circonstances soient déterminées à anéantir pour toujours ma tranquillité d'esprit. N'ayez pas peur de me pardonner trop vite, Augusta. Vous aviez raison, et j'avais entièrement tort. Neville est un enfant généreux, et trop patient envers la cruauté des autres. Il est parfaitement dans votre droit de m'en vouloir.

Minerva

* * *

Venez pour le thé dès que vous pouvez. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal avec la cicatrice.

A.

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

Bien qu'étant certaine que M. Weasley, Mme Weasley, M. Bill Weasley, M. Charlie Weasley et M. Percy Weasley vont faire de leur mieux pour superviser les plus jeunes membres du groupe, si vous souhaitiez disposer d'un chaperon supplémentaire, je me suis libérée de mes engagements pour escorter les garçons. Vous n'avez aucune obligation de braver les foules.

Minerva

* * *

À Minerva McGonagall, Dame Augusta Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, Régente de la maison Potter, envoie ses remerciements et sa reconnaissance

Quoi qu'en disent le Ministère et la presse, je suis certaine que le danger auquel les garçons ont été exposés était bien réel. Quand je l'ai appris, seul le fait de vous savoir présente m'a permis d'échapper à la panique. Vous avez ma gratitude personnelle, la gratitude de la maison Londubat pour avoir protégé Neville, et la gratitude de la maison Potter pour avoir protégé Harry. Je n'ai aucun doute que les Weasley seront d'accord avec moi, et que les Granger le seraient s'ils comprenaient le danger auquel leur fille a été exposée. J'ai une dette envers vous, Minerva, et même si la guerre (car la guerre _est_ en train de se préparer) la voyait effacée comme elle efface toutes les dettes, à partir de maintenant vous pouvez faire appel à moi pour tout besoin.

Augusta Londubat

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, sa vieille amie Minerva envoie salutations et bons vœux

Je n'aurai pas l'impolitesse d'ignorer votre inquiétude ou votre gratitude, mais surveiller un groupe de moins de dix enfants alors que des personnes malfaisantes arpentaient la zone n'était, sur le moment, pas d'une grande difficulté, et bien moins fatigant que mon travail à Poudlard ces deux dernières années. Nous avons encore du temps, Augusta, et bien que le Ministère soient une bande d'idiots, nous n'avons pas à l'être. Agissons maintenant, pour limiter l'influence de nos vieux ennemis, et pour rassembler nos amis et bien les armer. Le Ministère est impuissant ; nous, Valkyries, pouvons prendre les armes à nouveau. Je protégerai les enfants à l'école comme je l'ai toujours fait, et je vous fais confiance sur le plus grand terrain de bataille. Sous la direction d'Albus, l'Ordre du Phénix a laissé nos ennemis renaître ; devenons l'Ordre d'Hécate, et menons-les vivement et définitivement vers l'Au-delà.

… peut-être suis-je un peu théâtrale, mais accordez à une vieille dame ses illusions de grandeur devant une tâche difficile.

Minerva

* * *

À la sage Minerva, son amie Augusta revigorée envoie salutations et remerciements

Les illusions peuvent être tournées en réalité avec un soin attentif, mon amie, et je pense que celles dont vous avez parlé méritent de l'être. Élever Harry m'a montré combien les sorciers d'origine moldue doivent apprendre quand ils se joignent à notre monde, et Andromeda est d'accord avec moi. Nous pensons qu'il peut être bénéfique d'établir un club pour des discussions au sujet du monde sorcier auprès des parents moldus d'enfants sorciers, et des sorciers d'origine moldue qui sont sortis de Poudlard. Si vous pouviez dupliquer l'invitation ci-jointe et la distribuer en tant que Directrice Adjointe, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

Augusta

* * *

De Minerva à son amie Augusta,

J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine occasion de prendre le thé. À votre demande, j'ai envoyé les invitations à tous les parents moldus connus (saviez-vous que Poudlard en garde un registre ? Cela m'était sorti de l'esprit lors de nos précédentes discussions). Le Tournoi a été annoncé, au grand enthousiasme des élèves, et à ma grande inquiétude. J'ai de sérieux doutes à propos de l'efficacité des 'mesures de sécurité' d'Albus.

Minerva

* * *

D'une fière grand-mère à sa chère amie,

Neville m'a écrit à propos de l'incident du furet. Il trouvait cela injuste et cruel, et espérait que je pourrais aider, même si le jeune Malefoy était la victime. Attendez-vous à recevoir bientôt nouvelle d'un assistant pour le cours de Défense – le candidat proposé est un M. Mathieu Martel.

Augusta

* * *

Une Directrice de maison très inquiète envoie ses salutations à Dame Londubat

M. Martel ferait bien d'arriver au plus vite. Harry est venu me voir ce soir, inquiet pour Neville, et m'a rapporté que Maugrey a fait une démonstration des trois Impardonnables sur des araignées en cours. Je vais parler à Albus, mais j'en attends peu de succès.

Minerva

* * *

Augusta Londubat envoie à Minerva McGonagall salutations et bons vœux

L'Alliance d'Intégration Magique s'est réunie véritablement pour la première fois aujourd'hui, et je dois avouer que c'était morose. Nous avons commencé par discuter de l'état de la politique sorcière, sujet qui nous rapidement menés à la guerre, car c'est bel et bien la racine de beaucoup de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Ceux de nous qui se rappellent ont raconté le mieux possible ce qui s'est passé et comment c'est venu à se produire, et nous avons passé un moment à imaginer de nombreux et-si. Et si les préjugés avaient eu moins d'emprise sur le Magenmagot ? Et si les Moldus avaient été mieux équipés pour reconnaître le danger ? Et si davantage de sorciers avaient été prêts à confronter l'ennemi ? Hélas, nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Nous pouvons seulement préparer, et espérer, un meilleur avenir.

Augusta

* * *

Mon amie,

Nous avons survécu à la première partie des réjouissances. M. Martel se rend doublement utile en tant qu'interprète, ce en quoi nous sommes tous reconnaissants.

Minerva

* * *

 _Dame Augusta Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, Régente de la maison Potter, envoie à Harry Potter, Héritier de la maison Potter, salutations et bons vœux_

 _Quelle que soit la manière dont ton nom est arrivé dans la Coupe – et je suis certaine que le Professeur McGonagall mènera une enquête des plus efficaces à ce sujet – tu es maintenant confronté à une tâche périlleuse. Cependant, bien que tu doives affronter les épreuves seul, tu as le droit d'être aidé par amis et famille. Les professeurs ne peuvent pas te conseiller, mais peuvent proposer des cours particulier sur demande. Je te verrai à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end pour discuter stratégie, mais en attendant je te suggère d'aller voir M. Martel et de demander son aide. Tu es doué en Défense, mais possèdes moins de connaissances que les autres participants._

 _Tu as mon support, Harry. Ne te préoccupe pas de gagner ; il est des choses plus importantes._

 _Augusta Londubat_

* * *

L'atmosphère est venimeuse, et Skeeter est un vautour. Cela doit être des dragons.

M.

* * *

Le danger qu'encourt Harry a fait sortir le Sinistros. Je serai là pour la tâche, et vous et moi prendrons le thé.

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

J'espère que vous avez équipé Harry de leçons de danse. Je vais faire appel à Mlle Jacobi et à M. Martel pour enseigner autant que je peux, mais Harry en particulier sera l'objet de tous les regards. Des conseils à propos d'inviter quelqu'un seraient, je pense, embarrassants mais utiles.

Albus est ravi de tout cet apparat.

Minerva

* * *

À ma chère amie Minerva, de la part d'une femme trop vieille pour cela, salutations.

Je me considérais bien à l'abri des affres de la puberté lorsque Frank est sorti de Poudlard, et maintenant je découvre que je dois y guider deux autres garçons ? Je leur enverrai quelques livres à ce sujet avec leurs cadeaux de Noël – et je vous en _ferai_ porter le blâme.

Augusta

* * *

 _À Harry Potter, dame Augusta Londubat envoie salutations et bons vœux de Noël_

 _J'espère que tu as été assez avisé pour respecter mon message sur le plus gros paquet. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te présente mes excuses pour l'indignité. Aussi inconfortable que ce sujet puisse être, quelqu'un doit en parler avec toi._

 _Le bal de Noël me rappelle que toi et Neville êtes assez grands pour les rendez-vous, les baisers et autres choses liées, et que j'ai négligé à mes devoirs d'éducatrice envers toi sur ce sujet. Je te prie de lire les documents ci-joints, et d'en discuter avec moi-même, le Professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, Remus Lupin, un des aînés Weasley ou tout autre adulte de confiance. Tu te sentiras peut-être idiot ou mal à l'aise, mais je te promets que tous ceux qui tiennent à toi préfèrent avoir cette conversation que de te voir te mal conduire. Entraîne-toi aux charmes appropriés avant de les utiliser, et utilise-les avec assiduité si la situation se produit. Si tu hésites devant un acte, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Si ta partenaire hésite, il y A honte à la forcer. Agis avec honneur et honnêteté, garde tes promesses, et porte une attention égale au plaisir des deux parties._

 _Mon devoir de grand-mère satisfait, je me tourne vers des sujets moins inconfortables. Te voir voler lors de la première tâche était une joie (même si le danger m'a donné des sueurs froides). Je suis sûre que le Quidditch te manque beaucoup, aussi le cadeau de Noël ci-joint est un Vif d'or d'entraînement. Il est ensorcelé pour rester à moins de cent cinquante mètres de l'endroit où il a été activé, ce qui se fait en le touchant avec une baguette. Une autre touche le désactivera afin de pouvoir le ranger facilement. Profite-en, et ne laisse pas les prochaines tâches t'empêcher de jouer._

 _Joyeux Noël_

 _Augusta Londubat_

* * *

À mon amie Augusta, Minerva McGonagall envoie ses salutations.

Le bal est passé sans désastres, grâces soient rendues, et j'ai donc deux mois pour essayer de me détendre avant la deuxième tâche. C'est étrange – j'ai vu plus de couples de Ganymède parmi les élèves invités que dans ceux de Poudlard, et il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves de Poudlard. Je me demande si c'est une conséquence de la guerre, avec tant de mariages dans le but de restaurer les lignées familiales. Je m'en souviens comme étant plus commun.

Minerva

* * *

À Minerva, Augusta envoie salutations et bons vœux

L'AIM a eu une discussion intéressante sur ce sujet, car l'attitude moldue à propos de ces couples a beaucoup varié pendant la dernière décennie. Apparemment, une maladie virulente et vicieuse a émergé, et est souvent associée aux hommes Ganymède. Je l'admets, si je n'étais pas si occupée avec la guerre, je serais fortement inquiète ; en tant que tel, je dois laisser le sujet aux guérisseurs parmi nous, car mon esprit est totalement accaparé.

J'espère que Hagrid ne souffre pas trop de l'article. Des progrès à propos de la coupe ?

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, de la part de son amie frustrée Minerva, salutations et bons vœux

La menace d'une maladie franchissant la barrière entre sorciers et Moldus est effectivement terrifiante ; je suppose que nous devrions être reconnaissants de l'existence d'une telle barrière.

Maugrey continue d'être lunatique et étrange. Croupton s'est totalement absenté. Vous est-il possible d'encourager Amélia Bones à enquêter sur son absence ? Je ne peux pas le faire d'ici, mais cela me perturbe.

Albus est actuellement occupé à choisir quelle 'personne la plus chère' à chaque champion doit devenir appât pour la prochaine tâche. Une fois encore, je suis exaspérée par ses 'mesures de sécurité'. Cela me rappelle, cependant, qu'Albus, qui se mêle peu aux élèves, s'appuie beaucoup sur son regard pétillant en guise d'intuition. Si vous aviez l'occasion de trouver un expert en Occlumancie que je pourrais discrètement visiter pour des leçons pendant l'été, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Minerva

* * *

Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que Harry m'a demandé par hibou de lui fournir une réserve de Branchiflore. Il en recevra une quantité suffisante d'ici une semaine.

Augusta

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, à sa chère amie Augusta, envoie ses salutations et sollicite du réconfort

Je suis écœurée par la tâche que j'ai eue à remplir aujourd'hui. Neville et Hermione ont été vaillants et compréhensifs, mais ce sont des enfants. Des enfants de ma maison, sous ma responsabilité, que j'ai livrés au danger de mes propres mains. Lors de la dernière guerre j'ai juré de ne jamais être complaisante envers l'injustice, et aujourd'hui j'ai le sentiment d'avoir brisé cette promesse. Pourquoi laissons-nous faire de telles choses, Augusta ? Pourquoi nous, adultes, restons à regarder et applaudir quand des enfants affrontent le danger pour notre divertissement ?

Neville affirme que je n'ai commis aucun mal, mais j'implore votre pardon.

Minerva

* * *

Venez à la résidence Londubat demain soir pour le thé. La cheminée sera ouverte.

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta, de la part de Minerva, salutations et bons vœux

L'école s'est installée dans une sorte de normalité que je n'ai pas connue depuis presque trois ans. Maugrey et Rogue se comportent correctement, et la présence continue de Mlle Jacobi et de M. Martel a fait des merveilles pour l'unité des maisons, et pour les élèves qui ont des difficultés en classe. Peut-être trouverons-nous un moyen d'acquérir maintenant un adjoint au Professeur Binns, et les élèves seront en mesure de développer un réel intérêt envers l'Histoire.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Croupton a été trouvé. Soyez sur vos gardes.

A.

* * *

Je vous demande de recevoir Harry à la résidence Londubat samedi. Si vous connaissez un expert en magie mentale, faites-le venir. Quelque chose est très inquiétant.

M.

* * *

Je l'ai encouragé à parler à Albus – pas à lui faire confiance, pour apprendre. Je lui ai dit ce que je peux.

A.

* * *

Grâce aux cieux pour ce médaillon, Augusta. Fudge n'a rien voulu entendre. Skeeter est dangereuse. Albus a commencé à convoquer l'ancien Ordre.

La guerre a repris.

* * *

 _De la part de Dame Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, Régente de la maison Potter, aux membres de l'Alliance d'Intégration Magique, salutations et bons vœux_

 _La presse sorcière est souvent partiale, et cette semaine elle l'a été à un point spectaculaire. Par conséquent je vais offrir mon propre résumé des événements récents, issu de mes connaissances personnelles et de témoignages de personnes à qui j'accorde ma confiance ; je vous fais serment de la véracité de tout ce qui suit. Toute question pourra m'être adressée personnellement lors de notre prochaine réunion._

 _\- En 1991, un spectre (c'est-à-dire un reste d'esprit survivant sans corps humain) de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (ci-après nommé par son nom de naissance, Tom Jedusor) a infiltré l'école de Poudlard par possession d'un hôte volontaire, Quirinus Quirell, qui était le professeur de Défense. Durant l'année, Quirrel et son passager ont consommé du sang de licorne, qui préserve la vie et la corrompt en même temps. Quirrel et son passager ont tenté d'accéder à la Pierre Philosophale, qui était cachée dans l'école, et qui peut conduire à l'immortalité si elle est correctement utilisée. À ce moment, ils ont été interrompus par Harry Potter, à l'époque âgé de onze ans, qui grâce à une combinaison de coïncidences magiques a tué Quirrel en légitime défense. Le spectre s'est échappé._

 _\- En 1992, un esprit séparé de Tom Jedusor (la nature de sa formation restant à découvrir) a utilisé un artefact datant de ses années d'école pour posséder malgré sa volonté une élève de Poudlard, et par elle contrôler un Basilic qui vivait dans une salle secrète de l'école. Le Basilic provoqua plusieurs pétrifications mais aucun décès. L'esprit essaya ensuite d'utiliser la force vitale de l'enfant possédée pour prendre vie, mais a été interrompu par Harry Potter, alors âgé de douze ans. Avec l'aide d'un phénix (un oiseau magique particulièrement puissant), le Basilic a été tué, et l'esprit ainsi que l'artefact dont il venait ont été détruits.  
_

 _\- En 1994, un groupe d'individus non identifiés en tenues de Mangemorts (c'est-à-dire des membres de la cour personnelle de Tom Jedusor) ont infiltré la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, tourmenté une famille moldue en démonstration publique et déployé la marque de Tom Jedusor (le crâne et le serpent de lumière verte) au-dessus du lieu de l'incident. Aucun coupable n'a été arrêté, mais au moins une dizaine de personnes soupçonnées d'être des Mangemorts pendant la guerre sont en liberté.  
_

 _\- Également en 1994, Bartemius Croupton Senior (qui était le directeur du Département de la justice magique pendant la guerre) a été arrêté et gardé prisonnier par son fils, Bartemius Croupton Junior, un Mangemort condamné à l'unanimité et considéré comme mort. Son absence a été dissimulée avec succès jusqu'à il y a un mois. Bartemius Croupton Junior a également capturé Alastor Maugrey (un Auror à la retraite de la plus haute distinction), l'a également retenu prisonnier, et s'est fait passer pour lui par moyen de Polynectar (une potion qui permet de changer de forme) afin de prendre sa place de professeur de Défense à Poudlard. La supercherie a été découverte peu après la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a une semaine.  
_

 _\- La dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été gagnée conjointement par Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory, qui ont atteint la coupe du trophée au centre du labyrinthe en même temps, et ont décidé de la saisir ensemble. La coupe était un portoloin qui devait les déposer hors du labyrinthe, mais au lieu de cela les a déplacés dans un cimetière. Le jeune Potter a reconnu la douleur dans sa cicatrice qui a jusque là toujours été associée à la présence de Tom Jedusor et a utilisé un autre portoloin pour se transporter, ainsi que Cédric Diggory, en sécurité._

 _\- Même si je préférerais croire que Tom Jedusor est mort pour de bon en 1981, les preuves disent le contraire. Je ne sais pas comment cela a été accompli, mais force est de croire qu'il essaie de revenir à la vie autonome, et il semble gagner à nouveau des soutiens. Je vous exhorte à rechercher la sécurité pour vous-mêmes et vos familles._

 _Avec un grand chagrin,_

 _Dame Augusta Londubat_

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

\- Dans la communication à l'AIM, Augusta précise certains termes de vocabulaire et pas d'autres. J'ai hésité à ajouter des explications pour les termes qui me paraissaient obscurs pour des Moldus mais finalement j'ai décidé de suivre fidèlement la VO car si je détaille tout, ça va vite devenir lourd. Disons qu'ils ont déjà expliqué certains termes lors d'autres réunions…

\- L'expression "couple de Ganymède" est assez obscure, même si vous avez un indice dans la lettre d'Augusta. C'est à peu près aussi obscur dans le texte d'origine. Pas de panique, ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment.  
EDIT : ok toutes les reviews que j'ai eu jusque là ont compris l'allusion. Tant mieux, je n'y aurai pas passé des heures pour rien. Par contre avez-vous repéré l'événement dans la vie de Harry dissimulé dans ce chapitre ?


	5. Cinquième année

**Chapitre 5 : Cinquième année**

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

 **Notes :**

 **Noms de code :**

Athéna : Minerva McGonagall

Eusébie : Augusta Londubat

Hestia : Molly Weasley

Janus : Albus Dumbledore

Pégase : Harry Potter

Soteria : Andromeda Tonks

Thémis : Amelia Bones

* * *

À Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

Il semble que je doive être votre Perséphone, voyageant dans les deux sens vers Hadès tel un phénix, mourant, vivant et mourant encore. C'est un endroit sombre. Peut-être que Molly Weasley pourrait être convaincue d'occuper ce rôle à ma place.

Minerva

* * *

Comme vous êtes déjà notre Minerve, bien sûr vous ne pouvez pas être aussi Perséphone. J'ai parlé à Molly, même si je pense que le nom d'Hestia lui convient mieux.

* * *

Hestia lui va très bien. Nous _devons_ trouver un moyen sécurisé de communiquer. Vite.

Minerva

* * *

De la part d'Augusta, à Minerva, salutations et bons vœux

Saviez-vous que les Moldus ont un système de communication orale instantanée entre des bâtiments, même de l'autre côté du globe ? Comme la cheminette, mais seulement pour le son. Hélas, on m'a expliqué que le son se déplace par des câbles qui doivent être mis en place par des compagnies moldues, donc c'est inexploitable pour beaucoup de sorciers. Cependant, grâce à ces appareils (appelés téléphones) et la très grande taille de la population moldue, ils ont mis au point une méthode pour diffuser rapidement un message au sein d'un grand groupe, appelé chaîne téléphonique. La première personne détient une liste de deux ou trois personnes à contacter, lesquelles détiennent chacune une liste de deux ou trois personnes, et ainsi de suite sur autant de niveaux que nécessaires. Nous avons calculé lors de notre dernière réunion qu'il ne faudrait que cinq niveaux pour contacter l'ensemble des participants de l'AIM, chaque personne n'ayant à contacter que quatre autres. Si nous pouvions seulement rendre les messages courts et rapides, cela serait très pratique.

Augusta

* * *

Je crois que j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous.

M.

* * *

À mon amie,

Vos idées étaient bonnes, et ont été mises en place par A.T. au sein de son groupe. Avec vous notre Minerve, et M.W. Hestia, A.T. a choisi le nom de Soteria, et A.B. Thémis. Sécurité et justice : de bons objectifs pour notre entreprise, je pense. Pour rester dans le thème, peut-être devrais-je me nommer Eusébie, qui représente la loyauté et le devoir.

Brûlez cette lettre, Athéna, ou tous ces extravagants noms de code ne serviront à rien.

* * *

De la part d'Athéna, à Eusébie, salutations et bons vœux

Vous avez raison, ils sont extravagants. Je me sens aussi fantasque que si j'avais cinquante ans de moins. Cependant, je suis plus intelligente qu'un Ministère qui accuse un enfant de mensonge afin de pouvoir garder la tête dans le sable au sujet des rumeurs. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose en tête, peut-être un travail avec Thémis pour délivrer le destin que vous avez proposé à notre Janus à longue barbe ?

* * *

Eusébie envoie à Athéna ses salutations et bons vœux,

Vous le dites à deux visages ? Cela lui va bien. C'est un triste jour quand des enfants doivent se défendre contre le regard souriant d'un professeur, mais leur étude de ce domaine progresse vite. Étrangement, cela a l'effet secondaire de diminuer les maux de tête (un résultat que, je suppose, Janus trouverait insignifiant). Fudge est un problème, un contre lequel je rassemble des alliés aussi vite qu'il m'est possible. Les blocs de voix sont des choses très utiles.

* * *

De la part d'Athéna à Eusébie, salutations et bons vœux

Des alliés, cela sonne infiniment rassurant. Peut-être devrais-je en rassembler moi aussi parmi mes collègues. Janus recommande le bourreau aux cheveux noirs de votre petit-fils, mais je suis peu incline à accepter. Peut-être parlerai-je plutôt à son assistant.

* * *

Eusébie envoie à Athéna des salutations harassées.

En ce moment je joue les hôtes pour plus du double de ma population adolescente habituelle, afin d'épargner à Hestia de devoir s'occuper de sa progéniture mineure dans le quartier général de Janus. Non, elle n'en a ajouté aucun ; la cinquième est une bonne amie des garçons, qui prend avantage de ma bibliothèque. Je suis reconnaissante de n'avoir à m'occuper que de la progéniture _mineure_.

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie une suggestion

Faites appel à leurs amis canins – un est distrayant, et l'autre est sensé. Je n'ai aucun doute que les enfants sortiront de l'expérience mieux éduqués.

* * *

À la bien nommée Athéna, Eusébie envoie salutations et gratitude

L'arrangement que vous avez suggéré a amélioré l'humeur de tout le monde, ce dont j'avais grandement besoin. J'avoue ma surprise que Janus n'ait pas essayé plus assidûment d'accéder à mon pupille.

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie ses félicitations

Je ne pense pas que la Gazette ait publié une rétraction depuis dix ans ! Puis-je suggérer, si vous souhaitez prendre les devants sur la presse, de parler à Sharazad Shafiq ? Elle était à Serdaigle, je me rappelle l'avoir vue se distinguer par sa compréhension de la politique et la qualité de son écriture, et il me _semble_ qu'elle avait prévu de s'orienter vers le journalisme. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir si elle s'est jamais mariée.

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie salutations et bons vœux.

Véritablement, en tant que gardienne de nos enfants, vous entendez parler de tout. Mlle Shafiq est un trésor inestimable, et elle a déjà commencé à travailler sur une série de brochures intitulée _Un guide du Magenmagot_. La première va, évidemment, expliquer le rôle du Magenmagot, son influence dans tout notre monde, et son Président Sorcier. De là, chaque brochure offrira une courte biographie de cinq à dix membres, y compris une revue de leurs votes les plus importants, et toutes les lois qu'ils ont introduites. Je n'ai aucun doute que ces publications vont faire jaillir une grande lumière sur les actions du Magenmagot et sur ses membres, et je me suis engagée à les financer dans leur intégralité.

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, envoie salutations et félicitations

En tant que professeur de Poudlard, c'est mon privilège de voir des enfants apprendre et grandir, et cela a été une joie de voir Neville traverser ainsi le premier cycle de ses années à Poudlard. En première année, il nous est arrivé timide et incertain, tombant souvent dans l'ombre de ses camarades, mais même à cette époque il s'est distingué par sa détermination et son courage. En grandissant, Neville a gagné en confiance et commencé à véritablement rayonner. Il n'est pas exempt de peurs ; il affronte ses peurs avec vaillance. Il est assidu, même dans les matières qu'il maîtrise le moins, et dans ses meilleures il est splendide. Il a un bon talent en Sortilèges et un véritable don pour la Botanique. Il est un ami fidèle et généreux, et plein de compassion pour tous. C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de lui offrir un badge de Préfet, car plus que tout autre garçon dans son année (et plusieurs plus âgés ou plus jeunes), il représente les qualités d'un vrai Gryffondor.

Soyez fière de lui, Augusta, comme je le suis.

Professeur Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Athéna

J'ai appris à propos du professeur de Défense. Thémis et moi-même nous en occupons.

Eusébie

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie ses salutations

Elle est parfaitement intolérable. Son programme consiste en une approche purement théorique, en utilisant Eskivdur. _Eskivdur !_ Grâce au ciel nous avons réussi à garder un assistant. Lui et l'assistante de potions se sont portés volontaires pour partager la responsabilité de la salle d'étude, et offrir chacun un 'cours de rattrapage' pour les plus jeunes, et un pour les aînés. Il nous reste à espérer que cela évitera une crise pour cause de frustration. H a déjà gagné une semaine de retenues pour lui avoir tenu tête.

* * *

J'ai eu un message de N. Vous _devez_ interrompre une des retenues de H. Aussi vite que possible.

A.

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie ses remerciements sincères

C'était une horreur, mais il est mieux que je l'aie vu plutôt que cela reste inconnu. Seuls le Magenmagot ou le Ministère peuvent la faire partir, mais elle sera surveillée en permanence quand elle sera avec les élèves. Espérons que son assistant ne deviendra pas fou à force de la côtoyer.

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie des salutations chaleureuses

Thémis agit vite, et justice sera bientôt rendue.

N'oubliez pas d'utiliser le miroir sur lequel nous avons tant travaillé ; je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver un lieu sûr pour avoir une conversation.

* * *

Peut-être est-ce par vengeance ; elle inspecte maintenant _toutes_ nos classes.

M.

* * *

Elle a le soutien total du Ministre. Nous serons le tailleur qui en tua sept d'un coup si nous pouvons seulement construire un dossier solide.

A.

* * *

Elle a interdit les groupes d'étude et les 'cours de soutien'. L'émeute couve.

M.

* * *

À Athéna, de la part d'Eusébie,

Depuis l'urgence, j'ai été occupée à réconforter Hestia, mais soyez assurée que tout va bien finir. La crise est passée, et même si la brèche dans les défenses de H (il faut vraiment que nous lui trouvions un nom) alors qu'il dormait est malheureuse, au moins cette fois cela a été utile. Hestia va offrir des balises aux membres de l'Ordre de Janus, similaires à celles que Soteria a données à ses protégés, qui pourront être surveillées depuis le quartier général comme les protégés de Soteria sont surveillés par les sorciers parmi eux.

J'ai peur que nous n'ayons que peu de temps pour parler, occupée comme je suis ; peut-être pouvez-vous vous confier à notre amie dans les serres ? C'est une femme intelligente et courageuse, et je suis sûre qu'elle pourra être persuadée de garder le secret. Invoquez mon petit-fils en guise d'excuse, si besoin.

* * *

Merci pour les nouvelles. Puis-je suggérer Pégase, qui transporte la foudre de Zeus ?

Profitez de votre Noël autant que possible. Je joins à cette lettre du thé, que j'ai reçu par notre amie des serres, pour votre dégustation.

Athéna

* * *

Augusta, à sa chère amie Minerva, envoie ses salutations,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'a tant frappée de les voir cette année. J'ai bien peur de devoir des excuses à Neville ; j'ai été très sèche avec lui.

L'hiver pèse lourd sur moi, Minerva. J'ai perdu mon fils dans la guerre, et maintenant mon petit-fils se prépare à affronter ses propres ennemis. Il ressemble beaucoup à Frank, vous savez, comme il avait été. J'ai peur de devoir faire mon deuil d'eux deux.

Augusta

* * *

Je serai là le 26 pour le thé.

Votre amie, Minerva

* * *

Eusébie envoie ses salutations à Athéna,

Le volume Malefoy des brochures sur le Magenmagot sort cette semaine. Thémis est presque prête à partir à l'assaut du Ministre et de sa domestique (Quelle image affreuse ! Je doute qu'elle se considère ainsi). Tenez bon un peu plus longtemps, mon amie.

* * *

Janus a demandé au fabricant de potions aux cheveux noirs d'enseigner à Pégase comment protéger son esprit. Est-il devenu fou ?

M.

* * *

À Athéna, de la part d'Eusébie, salutations

Cela fait des années que je réfléchis à la question. Voici mes conclusions à ce point : pour Janus, tout le monde est soit bon, auquel cas il faut leur faire confiance sans hésitation, ou ils ne le sont pas, auquel cas ils sont corrompus et doivent être considérés avec pitié. Ce n'est pas une stratégie efficace pour gérer les êtres humains. On pourrait éventuellement aller à le considérer comme délirant.

Mes alliés sont prêts. Thémis agit cette semaine.

* * *

Grâce au ciel. Janus et les enfants étaient prêts à commettre des actions regrettables. Dites à Thémis qu'elle a mon soutien si elle choisit de se présenter, maintenant que la position est libre.

Athéna

* * *

 _Dame Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, Régente de la maison Potter, envoie aux membres de l'Alliance d'Intégration Magique ses salutations et bons vœux_

 _Comme une fois encore le monde sorcier britannique est tombé dans le scandale et les rumeurs, et que notre presse n'est malheureusement pas décidée à dire la vérité, et en tant que témoin du récent procès de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, j'offre un résumé et une explication des événements récents à cette noble assemblée. Bien que je ne sois pas sans mes propres opinions vigoureuses en la matière, mes déclarations peuvent être vérifiées sur demande au Département des Annales Gouvernementales, qui garde transcription de tous les jugements publics et peut délivrer une copie à tout citoyen sorcier britannique. Si vous désirez une explication des procédures générales du tribunal, je recommande le_ Guide du Magenmagot, Vol. I _par S. Shafiq._

 _Cornelius Fudge, qui a été intronisé Ministre de la Magie en 1990, a été accusé de plusieurs délits et même crimes sérieux. Des incidents clé comprennent les actes suivants :  
_

 _L'emprisonnement sans consultation à Azkaban de Rubeus Hagrid, sans procès ni aveu d'aucun crime, en 1993  
_

 _La mise en place sans consultation d'un grand groupe de Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire 1993-1994, conduisant à plusieurs attaques sur des innocents (y compris une attaque en masse pendant un match de Quidditch), un sentiment dépressif parmi les élèves, et des pertes commerciales dans le village de Pré-au-Lard  
_

 _Le refus de protection des personnes considérées comme cibles de Sirius Black depuis son évasion d'Azkaban en 1993  
_

 _L'annulation d'une enquête sur la disparition de Bartemius Croupton Senior, ancien candidat au poste de Ministre, en 1994  
_

 _La décision sans consultation de faire venir un Détraqueur en la présence de l'autoproclamé Mangemort Bartemius Croupton Junior, en 1994, ce qui donna lieu à l'aspiration de son âme sans interrogatoire, témoignage ou procès  
_

 _Le lancement et le financement d'une campagne de diffamation contre Albus Dumbledore, Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, et Harry Potter, alors âgé de quinze ans, en 1995  
_

 _L'autorisation sans consultation du renvoi de tout employé du Ministère qui serait associé à Albus Dumbledore, Président Sorcier du Magengamot, en 1995  
_

 _Le placement de sa Sous-secrétaire d'État, Dolores Ombrage, en tant que professeur de Défense à Poudlard, sans accord du conseil d'administration, en 1995  
_

 _L'autorisation personnelle à sa Sous-secrétaire d'État, Dolores Ombrage, d'utiliser une plume de sang sur les élèves, en 1995  
_

 _L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs ministériels pour augmenter l'autorité de sa Sous-secrétaire d'État, Dolores Ombrage, dans Poudlard, sans accord du conseil d'administration ni du directeur, en 1995-1996_

 _M. Fudge a été jugé coupable de toutes les charges portées contre lui, a été expulsé de son poste et condamné à dix ans à Azkaban. Sa Sous-secrétaire d'État, Dolores Ombrage, a été arrêtée et restera en détention jusqu'à son procès, dans deux semaines. L'élection du prochain Ministre de la Magie, à laquelle tous les citoyens britanniques sorciers âgés d'au moins dix-sept ans sont autorisés à participer, aura lieu le 30 janvier ; la liste des lieux de vote sera publiée bientôt. Personnellement, je soutiendrai Madame Amelia Bones, actuellement à la tête du Département de Justice Magique, mais je serai heureuse de discuter de sa candidature et de celle de M. Scrimgeour lors de notre prochaine réunion._

 _Dame Augusta Londubat_

* * *

À Augusta, Minerva envoie salutations et bons vœux,

S'il y avait parmi les élèves une quelconque sympathie pour Fudge, cela serait impossible à percevoir au milieu des fêtes pour le départ d'Ombrage. M. Martel, qui est temporairement _Professeur_ Martel, indique que ses élèves, particulièrement ceux qui sont proches de Harry, ont fait des progrès remarquables (et suspects) depuis la dernière fois qu'il les a vu pratiquer. Personne n'en donne le crédit à Ombrage. Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que Neville, en particulier, a atteint en Défense le niveau EE. Même les elfes sont heureux ; les repas ont été d'une abondance inhabituelle depuis le procès.

Avec mes remerciements les plus sincères

Minerva

* * *

Thémis va contacter Janus pour proposer des gardes du corps. Rassemblez les professeurs ; Pégase a été la cible de toutes les agressions jusque ici.

Eusébie

* * *

Augusta,

J'ai passé les jours suivant la chute de la prison à réconforter des enfants terrifiés, comme ont fait Pomona et Filius. Severus, je crois, a eu des émotions plus complexes à apaiser. Neville est plus en colère qu'effrayé ; Merlin nous sauve de la témérité des garçons furieux. Je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver des moyens de les occuper à notre défense afin qu'ils ne soient pas tentés de trouver des moyens d'attaquer. Rappelez à Andromeda de veiller sur ses charges ; je sais que vous le faites déjà vous-même.

Minerva

* * *

Apprenez-leur à défendre les plus jeunes

A.

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie des salutations frustrées

Je suis en train de perdre rapidement patience avec Janus. Il a dû se passer quelque chose lors de la leçon privée de Pégase avec le potionniste (je suppose que nous devrions lui donner un nom, mais je résiste à lui offrir une telle importance juste parce que Janus tient à l'inclure). Pégase est secoué, et l'autre est d'une humeur absolument _massacrante_. Transmettez mes félicitations à Thémis ; je n'aurai pas l'occasion de le faire personnellement avant un bon moment.

* * *

Si Janus allait sur le champ de bataille et vous laissait l'école, cela nous épargnerait beaucoup de tracas.

Eusébie

* * *

À Dame Augusta Londubat, le Professeur Minerva McGonagall envoie salutations et bons vœux

Je viens de finir les discussions d'orientation avant les BUSEs et je pense que je devrais vous informer du fait que Neville et Harry ont tous les deux dit avoir envie de joindre les Aurors. J'ai eu l'impression de faire face à leurs pères de nouveau, pour dire la vérité. Bien que cela soit une profession honorable, je pense qu'ils sont influencés plus par les circonstances actuelles que par leurs propres natures ; ils ne voudront pas m'écouter maintenant, mais je pense qu'il serait bon qu'ils prennent un an ou deux pour considérer leurs responsabilités en tant que jeunes lords avant de choisir une profession.

Je vis dans l'espoir qu'ils auront ce loisir

Minerva

* * *

Les garçons sont avec moi. La crise est aux mains de Janus maintenant.

A.

* * *

Athéna envoie ses salutations à Eusébie,

Je suis inquiète et soulagée à la fois – soulagée que nous n'ayons pas perdu cette bataille (et que toutes les blessures aient pu être guéries), et inquiète de ce que cela indique pour l'avenir. Faites parvenir mes félicitations à Thémis pour les arrestations. Janus ne semble pas avoir été perturbé par le résultat de la confrontation, mais il est clairement plus occupé par ses plans de général que par les élèves. Il est resté enfermé aujourd'hui avec Pégase assez longtemps pour le perturber ; quoi qu'il ait été dit, je pense que nous devons le savoir, si Pégase accepte de nous le dire.

J'aurai bientôt plus de temps libre, et je pourrai vous voir pour le thé.

Athéna


	6. Sixième année

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Notes :**

Noms de code :

Athéna : Minerva McGonagall

Eusébie : Augusta Londubat

Hestia : Molly Weasley

Janus : Albus Dumbledore

Pégase : Harry Potter

Soteria : Andromeda Tonks

Thémis : Amelia Bones

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sixième année**

Communiqué de presse par la Ministre Amélia Bones, 19 juin 1996

 _"Hier soir, un groupe de douze individus, portant l'uniforme du groupe terroriste 'Mangemorts', ont infiltré le Département des mystères et ont essayé de voler un objet inconnu. De plus, une personne se réclamant du nom de Lord Voldemort (ci-après nommé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom) a transplané dans l'atrium du Ministère, où il a été confronté par le Président Sorcier du Magenmagot Albus Dumbledore. Suite à cette confrontation, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a transplané hors du Ministère avec une des Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui s'est évadée d'Azkaban en janvier. Les onze autres individus ont été appréhendés par un groupe d'Aurors et de citoyens alertés, et sont maintenant en détention préventive avant leur procès. Ce groupe inclut Antonin Dolohov, Ivan Jugson, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Marcellus Mulciber et Augustus Rookwood, qui se sont également évadés d'Azkaban en janvier. Les cinq autres membres présents étaient, à la grande inquiétude du Ministère, Lord Avery, Lord Crabbe, Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott et l'employé du Ministère Walden McNair. Il n'y a aucune preuve à ce stade de l'enquête qui suggère que leur présence ait été en aucune façon forcée, obligée ou toute autrement involontaire._

 _Compte tenu des événements d'hier, le Ministère de la Magie est forcé de reconnaître que les Mangemorts et leur meneur, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, sont de retour. Par conséquent, nous allons relever les niveaux de sécurité dans tous les sites du Ministère, et augmenter le budget du Département de la justice magique en vue de recrutements. Toute personne pourvue d'un ASPIC en Défense supérieur ou égal à Acceptable (ou équivalent) est encouragée à contribuer à l'entreprise essentielle que représente la capture de ce groupe_ _. Nous nous rappelons tous ce qui peut se passer si un groupe terroriste est laissé grandir hors de contrôle ; nous ne le laisserons pas faire à nouveau._

 _J'encourage tous les sorciers et sorcières britanniques à revoir les sorts de désarmement, de bouclier, ainsi que l'appel de secours. Le Ministère va organiser des cours du soir de transplanage pour ceux qui sont sortis de Poudlard sans avoir obtenu leur permis. Le Ministère est là pour vous défendre, mais nous demandons à tous les sorciers d'être capables de se défendre eux-mêmes jusqu'à l'arrivée des sorciers du Ministère dans le cas où vous rencontreriez un membre du groupe des Mangemorts._

 _Je vais maintenant répondre à vos questions. »_

* * *

De la part d'Athéna à Eusébie, salutations et bons vœux

Janus a fait quelque sottise, et sa main est dans un état épouvantable. Il ne devrait pas s'éparpiller ainsi, mais il semble décidé à se faire tout à tous. Je pense qu'il pourrait être persuadé à quitter l'école – il n'y porte visiblement pas un grand intérêt – mais Pégase y est, et il aime avoir accès à Pégase quand il le souhaite.

Je l'ai respecté à une époque. Assez pour le laisser déposer un bébé sur le pas d'une porte, à ma grande honte. Était-il un meilleur homme alors, ou étais-je plus naïve ? Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis devenue amère et pleine de ressentiment alors que le temps passe.

Athéna

* * *

À ma chère amie Athéna, Eusébie envoie ses salutations

Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-mêmes, nous avons tous et toutes appris à nous tenir disponibles alors que Janus menait le combat. Je suis moi aussi en colère contre lui, et quelle que soit la sottise, je découvre que cela m'est à peu près égal si cela lui cause quelque douleur. Il est venu ici aujourd'hui, sans aucune excuse pour ces horribles leçons d'Occlumencie que Pégase a reçues l'année dernière, et a annoncé qu'il allait donner au garçon des leçons privées quand il retournerait à l'école. J'ai grand peur qu'il en soit venu à croire l'histoire du Sauveur. Pégase n'est qu'un enfant, Athéna. Ce n'est pas aux enfants de combattre dans nos guerres, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de les garder loin de cela, ou la guerre loin d'eux.

Le devoir doit être accompli, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il est facile à faire.

Eusébie.

* * *

Le Professeur Minerva McGonagall envoie à Augusta Londubat salutations et bons vœux

Les garçons vont bientôt recevoir leurs résultats de BUSEs, car ils viennent d'arriver dans mon bureau. Encouragez-les à être fiers de ce qu'ils ont accompli, car même s'ils n'ont pas brillé académiquement comme leur amie Mlle Granger, ils _ont_ accompli beaucoup. Lorsque vous discuterez de leurs matières pour les ASPICs, rappelez-leur que la guerre _va_ s'achever, et qu'ils devraient faire des plans pour la vie qu'ils vivront après (et, s'il vous plaît, faites leur discrètement savoir que même si le Professeur Rogue fait toujours partie de l'équipe enseignante, Mlle Jacobi va prendre charge des cours de Potions en tant que professeur – cela affectera peut-être leurs choix).

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Nous avons fait notre pèlerinage à l'Allée sans encombres, mais observé plusieurs choses inquiétantes. Portez votre attention vers les élèves Serpentard et leurs loyautés ; je crois que cela va devenir un problème.

A.

* * *

Votre inquiétude était justifiée et à temps ; le dragon pâle et ses amis ont attaqué Pégase dans le train – et Pégase m'a confié qu'ils s'attendent à être recrutés. Peut-être le nouveau professeur de Potions pourra montrer, à eux ou aux plus jeunes, un chemin d'entre-deux. Le nouveau rôle de son prédécesseur a provoqué quelque consternation, mais j'espère que son assistante remplira son rôle auprès des enfants.

Athéna

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie quelques nouvelles plus légères,

Les incorrigibles garçons d'Hestia sont en train de surenchérir avec les canidés pour préparer des farces envers notre ennemi. Ayant vu les résultats des manigances des deux générations précédentes, je suis sûre que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que nos ennemis seront… excessivement importunés.

* * *

Quelques nouvelles légères en retour :

Lors de son premier entraînement en tant que capitaine, Pégase a été assailli par des candidats plein d'espoir de tous âges et de trois maisons différentes. Quelles que soient ses affections (sujet sur lequel je choisis de ne pas m'interroger), il semble qu'il devra gérer les affections d'autres cette année.

Athéna

* * *

Vous m'avez apporté un rire bien nécessaire, ma vieille amie. Hier j'ai appris par Soteria que les balises d'urgence qu'elle a disséminées parmi ses charges ont commencé à être utilisées. Jusqu'ici, le désastre a été évité.

Eusébie

* * *

Voilà deux nouvelles bien différentes. Un élève a été touché par un sortilège aujourd'hui – Pégase pense que le coupable est le dragon pâle. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'enquête.

Athéna

* * *

Je suppose que Janus refuse de consulter le DJM ?

E.

* * *

Il n'a aucune foi en eux. Pégase, semble-t-il, est à ce point embarqué dans le chaudron d'hormones des relations amoureuses que son intérêt pour le dragon pâle a fortement diminué.

C'est déjà ça.

Athéna

* * *

Dame Augusta Londubat envoie au Professeur Minerva McGonagall salutations et bons vœux de Noël

Avec tant de Noëls derrière nous, il n'est plus question de cadeau original, aussi j'en joins un pratique : une nouvelle paire de bottes, noires, solides mais élégantes. Une fois agrandies, elles s'adapteront à la première personne qui les chausse, et ne s'étireront pas plus que le cuir ordinaire. Le paquet rouge vient des garçons.

C'est bon de les avoir avec moi ; nous n'avons peut-être pas la foule des Weasley, mais je pense que nous avons appris à être à l'aise ensemble maintenant qu'ils sont plus grands. Et bien sûr, pour certains amis, je suis heureuse de jouer les hôtesses, donc nous ne sommes pas limités à nous trois. Cette année je ne souffre pas la peine de la blessure grave d'un ami, mais je m'attends, néanmoins, à vous voir le lendemain de Noël pour le thé.

Augusta

* * *

Brûlez cette lettre quand vous l'aurez lue. Aucun sort de sécurité n'est assez fort. D'après Pégase, Janus a parlé de Horcruxes.

Athéna

* * *

De la part d'Eusébie à Athéna, salutations songeuses

Après une nuit de sommeil, votre rapport verbal soulève encore plus de questions. Du poison dans une bouteille fermée, non offerte, est une arme sans destinataire particulier. Quel poison a été utilisé ? Comment a-t-il été dissimulé ? Y a-t-il une possibilité que le filtre d'amour soit lié ? (et si j'étais vous, je conseillerais au professeur qui enseigne ce sujet de leur faire un discours à propos de l'éthique de la chose) La propriétaire de la bouteille doit être suspectée, mais elle a été une alliée constante des élèves depuis son arrivée en tant qu'assistante. De plus, elle a elle-même versé de l'hydromel dans son verre. Devrions-nous alors soupçonner la vendeuse ? Tout le monde lui fait confiance.

Une pensée – j'ai commencé à écrire combien j'étais frustrée que Janus refuse une aide extérieure… comme je l'ai fait moi-même une fois cette année. Deux incidents assez différents, mais peut-être y a-t-il un lien.

Eusébie

* * *

De Minerva à Augusta, salutations et rires

Un jour je vais emprunter la Pensive d'Albus pour vous montrer le match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui – et plus particulièrement le commentaire fait par Mlle Lovegood. Je n'ai _jamais_ rien entendu de tel.

Minerva

* * *

Utilisez le miroir quand vous pourrez vous isoler de façon sûre. J'ai demandé à Soteria et à son sombre cousin d'enquêter dans le sujet grave à propos duquel vous m'avez écrit, et j'ai des nouvelles.

Eusébie

* * *

J'ai parlé à Pégase. Janus en a identifié six et détruit deux. Je ne consignerai rien d'autre par écrit.

Athéna

* * *

Je ne comprends pas le fanatisme de Janus à réserver la connaissance à seulement quelques têtes. J'ai parlé aux autres membres de l'Ordre d'Hécate, et elles sont en train d'enquêter (discrètement).

Eusébie

* * *

Je n'ai pas la force d'écrire à propos des événements de ce soir. Pégase sait tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il n'était pas prêt à parler, donc je ne sais rien. Nous devons parler avec lui, et je pense que nous devons le mettre dans le secret.

Ma douleur aujourd'hui est encore plus lourde d'être ainsi tiraillée.

Athéna


	7. Septième année

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Septième année**

De la part de la Directrice Minerva McGonagall, Maîtresse en Métamorphose, à Dame Augusta Londubat, Douairière Londubat, Régente de la maison Londubat, Régente de la maison Potter, salutations et bons vœux

Attendu que le précédent Directeur de Poudlard, École de Magie et Sorcellerie, Albus Dumbledore, a été fatalement attaqué le 30 juin par Maître Severus Rogue, à l'époque professeur de Défense à Poudlard,

Et attendu qu'à ce moment-là j'étais moi-même Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, employée de l'école depuis 1956,

Et attendu que le Conseil d'administration a vu bon de confirmer ma promotion à ce poste, je soussignée, Minerva McGonagall, ai été nommée nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard.

Nécessité nous pousse à une réorganisation du personnel. Ma remplaçante en tant que Directrice Adjointe sera Madame Rolanda Bibine, depuis longtemps dans le personnel de Poudlard, connue pour son exigence égale envers toutes les maisons. En tant que directrice, je ne peux rester à la tête de la maison Gryffondor, aussi ce rôle doit passer au professeur Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche, notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je dois également renoncer à enseigner le programme complet de Métamorphose, car c'est une matière principale qui demande beaucoup de temps. Ayant occupé ce poste pendant quarante ans, je répugne à l'abandonner, aussi vais-je continuer à enseigner aux cinquième, sixième et septième années. Pour prendre en charge le premier cycle, nous avons la joie d'accueillir le professeur Tiresias Smethwyck, sorti de Poudlard en 1972, Maître en Métamorphose qui nous arrive de Grèce. Le professeur Smethwyck a également consenti à devenir directeur de la maison Serpentard, comme Maître Rogue s'est clairement disqualifié. M. Mathieu Martel remplacera Maître Rogue en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Comme les récents événements dans et hors de l'école ont soulevé une certaine inquiétude quant à la sécurité, Poudlard a fait appel à l'assistance des Aurors Kingsley Shaklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks, et au conjureur de mauvais sorts William Weasley pour examiner les protections entourant l'école, ainsi que le château lui-même, pendant les vacances d'été. Nous nous engageons à garantir la sécurité des enfants fréquentant l'école ; ils sont notre futur, et ils sont précieux.

Minerva McGongagall

* * *

À la Directrice Minerva McGonagall, de la part d'Augusta Londubat, salutations et félicitations

C'est une promotion bien méritée, et je sais que vous vous en sortirez plus que bien. Je suis sûre que vous êtes très occupée, aussi je n'aborderai que quelques points :

Des conversations avec les enfants m'ont rappelé que les capacités des elfes de maison sont souvent négligées

La salle changeante du septième étage est une priorité absolue, en tant qu'élément inconnu

Les entrées hostiles à Poudlard ont jusqu'ici toujours été accomplies par déguisement et trahison, pas par assaut frontal

Certains élèves seniors seront ravis d'être impliqués dans les questions de sécurité

Augusta

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie salutations et remerciements,

Votre conseil était bon. L'aide des elfes de maison a été inestimable, car leur connaissance du terrain est sans pareille. Ils ont également accès à tous les aspects de ce qu'ils appellent la 'Pièce Va-et-Vient', et l'ont gentiment amenée à nous présenter un aspect contenant tous les objets magiques qu'elle retient. Je ne peux pas décrire le volume auquel nous sommes confrontés, mais le fils d'Hestia et moi-même avons progressé. Si certains membres de l'Ordre de Janus ont une expérience dans l'identification de la nature d'objets ensorcelés, j'accueillerai leur aide avec plaisir.

Je pense qu'il est temps de parler ouvertement aux garçons de l'Ordre d'Hécate. Expliquer nos alliances, nos connaissances, nos plans, afin qu'ils sachent que contrairement à Janus, nous avons des adultes prêts à agir. Dites-leur que j'aurai besoin d'eux pour protéger les plus jeunes à l'école. Par-dessus-tout, essayez de montrer à Pégase qu'il n'a pas besoin d'agir seul ; qu'il a des alliés hors de l'école ainsi qu'à l'intérieur.

Considérons également notre relation avec l'Ordre de Janus. Devrions-nous joindre nos forces, maintenant qu'il ne les mène plus ?

Athéna

* * *

Janus avait prévu que Pégase aille à la recherche de certains artefacts lui-même ! Juste avec l'aide de ses amis ! J'ai rassuré Pégase sur le fait que Soteria est déjà en train de réfléchir à l'identité de R.A.B., que Thémis a assigné le serpent comme haute priorité à ses Aurors, et que vous, Hestia et moi-même restons aux aguets pour la coupe et le diadème. Je crois qu'il était soulagé et quelque peu choqué d'avoir notre aide.

Eusébie

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie des salutations désabusées

Maudit soit cet homme.

En parlant de malédictions, le fils d'Hestia m'a aidé à identifier un certain nombre d'objets sombres pour commencer, et a entrepris de les désamorcer ou de les condamner avec brio pendant que je réfléchis au potentiel des objets restants. Ce sera une tâche de longue haleine, et je pense qu'une grande quantité d'artefacts sera mise en sécurité en attendant de prochains étés. J'ai fait appel à plusieurs membres du personnel pour m'aider, ce qui rendra le travail plus rapide, mais ils ne peuvent et veulent me donner qu'un temps limité.

Seraient-ils offensés, pensez-vous, si je leur demande de prêter serment pour la protection de mes charges ?

Athéna

* * *

De la part d'Eusébie à Athéna, salutations et bons vœux

Formulez-le avec précaution, et incluez les limites appropriées, et je pense que cela sera accepté. Demandez leur avis sur la formulation. Je pense que cela est sage, et une précaution appropriée.

J'ai de graves nouvelles. Nous pensons que R.A.B. est le cousin décédé de Soteria. Contactez-moi par miroir et je vous donnerai les détails.

Eusébie

* * *

J'ai des nouvelles encore plus graves que vous. Le diadème était caché dans l'école. Je vais m'en occuper.

Athéna

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie salutations et bons vœux,

Quatre sur les six, Pégase est stupéfait. Il n'en reste qu'un à trouver, car le serpent est toujours avec son maître. Le travail effectué cette semaine a fait davantage pour convaincre Pégase de revenir à l'école que tout ce que nous aurions pu faire, je pense.

Soyez prudente : Thémis a repoussé un Imperium aujourd'hui. Informez vos amis de vos plans et de vos réflexions, afin qu'ils puissent éventuellement deviner si vous avez été influencée. Je vais faire de même.

Eusébie

* * *

Je prends mes précautions. Des serments ont été prêtés et des secrets partagés.

Athéna

* * *

De la part de Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, École de Magie et Sorcellerie, à Neville Londubat, Héritier de la maison Londubat, salutations et bons vœux.

En tant que préfet, vous avez servi Gryffondor et Poudlard avec qualité, et quand vous recevrez votre lettre pour l'année, vous y trouverez un badge de Préfet en Chef. Je ne doute aucunement que vous soyez le meilleur candidat, et que vous servirez et protégerez le corps étudiant, avec talent et dévouement.

Pendant votre scolarité à Poudlard, les élèves (particulièrement votre frère adoptif) ont dû affronter de nombreux dangers, même si j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux afin d'assurer la sécurité des enfants et des adolescents qui m'ont été confiés. Cette année, avec la menace des Mangemorts, je suis déterminée à faire mieux, et j'ai passé la plupart de l'été à travailler pour améliorer la sécurité de l'école. Je voudrais vous impliquer, vous et Mlle Abbott, la Préfète en Chef, dans l'organisation des moyens par lesquels les élèves les plus âgés peuvent participer à la protection des plus jeunes, et pour cela, je souhaite vous rencontrer le 27 juillet à 15 heures. La cheminée du bureau de la Directrice sera ouverte pour vous.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

À Minerva, de la part de son amie Augusta, salutations et bons vœux,

C'était un plaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui lors du mariage, et je sais que les garçons ont apprécié leurs cadeaux de majorité. Ils ont tous les deux accepté de me laisser garder la régence jusqu'à leur sortie de l'école, mais je serai très contente de leur passer le relais quand il sera temps. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les préparer, et je pense qu'ils sont aussi prêts que possible à affronter les épreuves qui les attendent. Je les considère encore comme des enfants, mais en vérité, ce sont de beaux jeunes hommes, et leurs parents seraient fiers.

Augusta

* * *

À Augusta, Minerva envoie salutations et bons vœux,

Il semble que chaque jour la Gazette rappelle une nouvelle attaque ou disparition. Les rapports sur ce nouveau groupe, les 'Rafleurs' (quel nom !) sont particulièrement troublants. Alors que je m'efforce de rendre l'école aussi sûre que possible, je suis inquiète pour le bien-être des élèves lorsque les cours auront commencé. Comment puis-je gérer l'atmosphère de terreur ? Et si la famille d'un élève est attaquée ? Ils voudront leur rendre visite, les réconforter, mais chaque visite va compromettre leur sécurité.

Votre avis sera apprécié

Minerva

* * *

À la pensive Athéna, Eusébie envoie ses salutations

Vous montrez de la sagesse, mon amie. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à cela. Je pense que le plus sûr serait que les étudiants se déplacent par cheminette, avec une escorte, vers un lieu sûr hors de Poudlard où la réunion pourrait avoir lieu. Cela résultera en un seul point d'entrée, qui pourra être surveillé et contrôlé.

Pour ce qui est de l'autre question, il est plus difficile de répondre. Je n'ai certainement pas la sagesse nécessaire. Hestia, que je pensais plus apte à cela, recommande de ne pas rester oisif. 'Même pendant la guerre, il y a la vaisselle à faire', pour citer les mots exacts. Elle a ajouté que les enfants ont besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, d'une étreinte quand ils sont effrayés, et de l'assurance que tout va bien se passer.

Eusébie

* * *

Le problème est de rassurer les première années sans passer pour naïve aux yeux des septième années. Je suppose que je vais m'en sortir.

M.

* * *

Discours de la Directrice McGonagall, Banquet de début d'année, 1997

 _" Bienvenue à tous, que ce soit votre première ou votre dernière année à Poudlard. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous faim, aussi je ferai de mon mieux pour être brève. Le monde sorcier est un endroit de grandes merveilles et de nombreuses possibilités, et ici, à Poudlard, les professeurs essaient d'explorer ces possibilités avec vous. Cependant, notre monde peut aussi se révéler dangereux, et pour cette raison, nous avons mis en place de nombreuses mesures pour votre sécurité. Vos directeurs de maison – le professeur Smethwyck pour Serpentard, le professeur Chourave pour Poufsouffle, le professeur Gobe-Planche pour Gryffondor, et le professeur Flitwick pour Serdaigle – verront cela en détail avec vous plus tard. Le plus important, cependant, je vous l'annonce maintenant. Voici deux des elfes de maison de Poudlard, dont le labeur garnit nos tables et entretient les lieux. Leurs noms sont Jumble et Tolly. Si vous vous trouvez en danger, appelez 'Jumble, Tolly, au secours !' et ils vous transporteront directement dans mon bureau. Il est inutile de dire que je serai mécontente si quiconque abuse de cette aide._

 _Je souhaite rappeler à chaque élève que la Forêt Interdite est interdite. Pas déconseillée, pas réservée aux adultes, pas juste-sur-le-bord. Interdite. C'est le lieu de vie d'un certain nombre de créatures dangereuses, d'un bien plus grand nombre de plantes toxiques et épineuses, et d'un groupe de centaures, qui doivent être respectés comme les sirènes du lac : c'est-à-dire laissés en paix._

 _Si à quelconque moment vous souhaitez me parler, mon bureau vous sera ouvert. Les portraits vous indiqueront le chemin, et il n'y a pas de mot de passe._

 _Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps de votre repas. Bon appétit !"_

* * *

Augusta envoie ses salutations à Minerva

Mon petit-fils m'indique que l'humeur général du corps étudiant est rassurée, donc bien joué. Vous avez mon admiration pour ce plan avec les elfes de maison – je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant. Comment avez-vous trouvé votre première semaine d'enseigner seulement aux aînés ? Pensez-vous que le professeur Smethwyck est digne de vous succéder ?

Augusta

* * *

A son amie Augusta, Minerva envoie salutations et bons vœux

Vous ne serez pas surprise d'apprendre que je n'ai pas trouvé cela facile, rendre ainsi les rênes. Tirésias a eu la gentillesse de me laisser observer ses classes de première année (sous un sort de Désillusion), et je me sens rassurée. Son style est assez différent du mien ; ses démonstrations d'ouverture ont été d'utilité (transformer un bouton en plume, avec laquelle il a fait l'appel) et d'art (décorer son bureau avec un bas-relief de créatures sylvestres), puis il a encouragé les élèves à suggérer des choses qui pourraient être faites avec ces techniques. Quand ils ont tous atteint un stade d'excitation suffisant, il les a prévenus des choses horribles et dramatiques qui pouvaient se passer en métamorphose si les règles de sécurité n'étaient pas respectées. Dans l'ensemble, je suis satisfaite, et attends avec impatience de discuter avec lui de son autre rôle.

Cette diminution de mes classes a libéré mon emploi du temps au point que je ne sais plus comment m'occuper. Même en aidant Rolanda à apprendre les tâches de Directrice Adjointe, j'ai plus de temps libre que je n'en ai eu depuis des années. Pas étonnant qu'Albus se soit tourné vers la manipulation – on dit bien que l'oisiveté est mère de tous les vices.

Minerva

* * *

Augusta envoie ses salutations à Minerva,

Je vous dirais bien de vous détendre (et d'ailleurs, je joins à cette lettre un roman divertissant) mais je crois que vous avez oublié comment. Alors, je vous offre quelques autres suggestions :

● Faire une carte de l'école

● Écrire un livre de classe sur la Métamorphose

● Vous mettre à jour des dernières recherches

● Réorganiser votre bureau

● Faire un audit des autres cours

● Explorer la bibliothèque

Amusez-vous, mon amie. Cela vous fera du bien, en attendant l'orage

Augusta

* * *

Eusébie,

COMMENT suis-je censée conduire des exercices d'évacuation quand il y a _certainement_ des traîtres parmi nous ?

Athéna

* * *

À Minerva, Augusta envoie ses salutations,

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que le professeur Smethwyck pense des membres de sa maison. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est son manque d'intérêt dans la politique qui a provoqué son départ pour la Grèce.

Augusta

* * *

T.S. pense qu'il y en a trois en septième (et le dragon disparu), deux en sixième, et suggère de vérifier aussi ailleurs.

M.

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie ses salutations

Franchement, le jeune dragon me cause du souci. Il est possible qu'il soit un jeune homme cruel et plein de haine, mais peut-être est-il un enfant pris dans un moule par des hommes puissants. Peut-être les deux. Il en est peu à qui je pourrais pardonner d'avoir aidé V., mais j'ai peur de découvrir une tragédie déchirante dans le passé du dragon.

Eusébie

* * *

Je m'inquiète pour lui aussi, mais après avoir laissé commettre un meurtre, il ne peut pas revenir. Je ne sais pas quelle possibilité est la pire : qu'il soit là où il désire et mérite d'être, ou qu'il ait été mené dans une prison dont il ne pourra jamais s'échapper.

Athéna

* * *

Augusta à Minerva,

Je vais bien, vous m'entendez ? Je vais bien. Oui, j'ai passé une nuit à Sainte-Mangouste, mais c'était juste en observation pendant que je finissais de guérir. Je vous prie de rassurer les garçons en leur disant que même si je suis vieille, je ne suis pas fragile. J'ai été tout simplement naïve, et je n'ai pas pris les précautions nécessaires avant de voyager. J'aurais dû réaliser que je serais une cible.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mon amie. Quand vous aurez le temps, vous pouvez me rendre visite pour prendre le thé et voir par vous-même.

Augusta

* * *

Ne m'effrayez pas comme ça à nouveau.

M.

* * *

À Minerva McGonagall, de la part d'Augusta Londubat, salutations et bons vœux de Noël,

Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que le souvenir que Harry a gardé de sa deuxième année s'est déjà montré utile et efficace. Merci de lui avoir rappelé de l'emporter – il semble plus à l'aise d'avoir fait des progrès concrets sur le travail que lui a confié Albus.

Je vous verrai le lendemain de Noël pour le thé, comme d'habitude, car nous avons beaucoup à discuter, et j'ai plusieurs cadeaux pour vous aider à représenter l'école comme il se doit. Ne protestez pas, s'il vous plaît : si vous devez être l'avocate des enfants, vous devez apparaître puissante et respectable. Albus avait assez d'un de ceux-là pour pallier l'absence de l'autre ; de plus, c'était un homme.

En cadeau plus personnel, je vous prie d'accepter ce service à thé pour votre bureau. Il devrait y avoir assez de tasses pour quiconque vous rencontrez, mais je suis certaine que vous avez le talent nécessaire pour remplir tout vide laissé par mon manque de prévision.

Joyeux Noël

Augusta

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie de graves nouvelles

Le portrait de Janus m'a révélé qu'il n'y en a pas six, mais sept. Et le septième est Pégase.

* * *

Dites-moi que le vieux fou avait un plan.

A.

* * *

Une Athéna furieuse envoie ses salutations à Eusébie,

Pour autant que je puisse dire, le salaud avait prévu de laisser V. tuer Pégase, espérant que le lien entre eux allait détruire le h. mais laisser Pégase en vie.

Si Janus n'était pas mort, je le tuerais moi-même.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous confier cette tâche mais… vous devez parler au garçon. Il ne doit jamais repenser à cette époque et se dire que nous lui avons caché de telles choses.

Donnez-lui ma parole que je cherche une solution de toutes mes forces.

Eusébie

* * *

Minerva, à son amie Augusta, envoie ses salutations,

Ce que j'ai fait ce soir était le plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Harry a ses amis, et je l'ai encouragé autant que j'ai pu à la détermination et à la colère, pour le protéger du désespoir. J'ai peur d'être incapable de me protéger de même.

Minerva

* * *

Nous faisons tout ce que vous pouvons. Nous passons au peigne fin toutes les bibliothèques auxquelles nous avons accès, et avec le travail de Thémis, c'est beaucoup. Nous avons le temps. Venez prendre le thé quand vous le souhaitez.

A.

* * *

J'ai demandé à Madame Pince de me trouver ce qu'elle peut sur le sujet. J'attends le résultat d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Minerva

* * *

Eusébie envoie salutations et bons vœux à Athéna,

Au milieu de tous nos tourments, la vie, comme on dit, continue. La fille de Soteria a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'est pas prête à révéler l'identité du père, insiste que c'était une histoire d'un soir et qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Soteria, il est inutile de le dire, ne sait trop qu'en penser. Quant à mes propres soupçons, je les garderai pour moi.

Eusébie

* * *

Eusébie

À part vos propres nouvelles (et qu'y a-t-il dans les guerres qui pousse à faire tant de bébés ?), notre propre bibliothèque a fourni une solution potentielle ! Une méthode pour transférer le h. d'un récipient à un autre. Malheureusement, le procédé est prévu pour deux objets, et n'est pas adapté à une personne. Je me réunirai avec mes collègues pour discuter des possibilités.

Athéna

* * *

J'ai la plus grande foi en vos collègues, mais je vous supplie de malgré cela les tester. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une trahison.

Eusébie

* * *

Minerva envoie ses salutations et bons vœux à Augusta.

Après m'être méticuleusement rassurée, j'ai engagé mes collègues (sauf Rolanda et Charity, qui pensent ne pas pouvoir vraiment aider) dans l'enquête. Nous avons décidé de diviser le processus en deux parties : d'abord, créer un lien entre le garçon et un objet qui le représente, et deuxièmement, effectuer le sortilège (ci-joint – vous connaissez le sort pour le révéler) sur l'objet et notre remplacement. Nous pensons que cela sera long, mais nous avons espoir. Septima, Bathsheba et Tirésias travailleront à la première partie, tandis que Pomona, Wilhelmina et Rebecca se chargent de la deuxième. Filius, Aurora et Mathieu aideront aux deux.

 _La potion est comme suit :_

 _"Ayant préparé les deux jarres, prenez de l'eau pure et faites cuire à feu doux chaque jarre dans l'or pendant trois heures, puis laissez distiller et échanger. Faites cela trois fois. Ajoutez ensuite le cocon d'une Acherontia, tournez trois fois contre le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, combinez le tout avec les queues d'un roi-des-rats, et tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ainsi tout sera un. Séparément, mélangez du sang de Sombral, le jus de sept fois sept boules de gui, et l'amnios d'un bébé mort-né. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser les os broyés d'un agneau non-né. Laissez cuire le tout doucement sur un feu de bois d'if pendant une lune, sans laisser bouillir ni sécher. Puis ôtez la vieille jarre du chaudron et faites bouillir trois fois dans un récipient propre, rendant l'eau au chaudron à chaque fois. Ainsi il sera purifié. Puis distillez la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sèche et lavez la nouvelle jarre dans la distillation. Faites cela trois fois, puis procédez à l'ancrage."_

Ça ne sera pas facile.

Minerva

* * *

Eusébie envoie à Athéna ses salutations et les questions suivantes :

● Comment les jarres doivent-elles être 'préparées' ? Quel est l'ancrage auquel nous devons procéder ?

● De quelle manière l'eau est-elle 'pure' ? Doit-elle rester pure à tous les stades ?

● Un seul cocon est-il ajouté à chaque chaudron, ou la moitié d'un ? Doit-il être entier ou préparé d'une quelconque manière ?

● Quelle quantité de sang de Sombral ?

● Y a-t-il une phase de la lune qui soit plus propice pour débuter la cuisson ?

● La purification doit-elle être faite par moyen d'or ou d'un autre matériau ?

Eusébie

* * *

Autant de sujets auxquels nous réfléchissons. Je ne souhaite pas coucher la préparation et l'ancrage sur papier. Nous pensons que nous devrions toujours utiliser de l'eau pure, mais il y a quelques possibilités. Nous avons besoin de plus de recherches pour le cocon. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs pour le sang. Aurora a recommandé la conjonction de Mars et du soleil en mai pour la dernière purification et l'ancrage, ce qui signifie que nous commencerons la cuisson lors de la pleine lune précédente. L'autre rituel aura lieu à l'équinoxe, ce qui nous laissera deux semaines de repos entre temps. Soit de l'or soit de l'argent, mais nous en discutons encore.

Il reste beaucoup à faire, mais il y a de l'espoir maintenant.

Athéna

* * *

Ce calendrier placerait le moment de repos pendant les vacances de Pâques. Puis-je offrir ma propre maison, ou celle de Soteria, comme lieux possible pour la cuisson de la potion ? Il y aurait moins de risque d'interruption, et nous avons plus de temps libre pour surveiller. Hestia est très douée en potions, et je suis sûre qu'elle serait d'accord pour s'en charger pendant que vous et vos collègues êtes absents.

Eusébie

* * *

À Eusébie, de la part d'Athéna, salutations

Nous profiterons de cette offre avec joie – la maison de Soteria serait mieux, je pense. Pégase, avec l'aide de F.F. et B.B., a commencé a préparer la poupée qui le représentera. Nous envisageons d'utiliser le vif d'or que Janus lui a légué en tant que récipient de remplacement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Athéna

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie salutations et bons vœux

Je vais arranger cela avec Hestia. Je pense que le vif d'or est tout à fait approprié compte tenu des associations solaires que vous utilisez, et de sa signification pour Pégase, qui ne peut qu'aider à créer une connexion. Vous avez intérêt à d'abord vous débarrasser de tous les autres sorts qui y sont attachés, par contre. Regardez bien – Janus peut avoir laissé quelques surprises. Est-ce Pégase qui l'a offert, ou vous qui lui avez suggéré ?

Avec si peu de pistes pour trouver la coupe, l'aîné d'Hestia va appeler à ses employeurs pour accéder à leurs archives, au cas où elle serait passée entre leurs mains.

Eusébie

* * *

Athéna envoie à Eusébie ses salutations et bons vœux,

Oui, nous utilisons sowilo pour Pégase lui-même et le soleil alchimique pour la poupée, ainsi que Mars alchimique pour le vif d'or. Nous étions en train de discuter du besoin probable d'un récipient capable d'accueillir une magie puissante, et F.F. a utilisé le développement des vifs d'or pour expliquer cela à Pégase. Il l'a suggéré, et je crois qu'il était assez soulagé de le sacrifier pour la cause, compte tenu de ses sentiments ambivalents envers Janus en ce moment. Je vais, comme vous le suggérez, vérifier la présence d'enchantements, puis le passer à F.F. pour qu'il vérifie.

Je souhaite bonne chance à M. W.

Athéna

* * *

Eusébie envoie ses salutations à Athéna,

Sowilo lui va très bien. Serait-il possible que je sois présente pour l'équinoxe ? Je sais que vous évitez de faire entrer des gens dans l'école, mais je voudrais que Pégase sache qu'il a mon soutien (et bien sûr, rendre visite à mon petit-fils serait bienvenu). L'entreprise dans laquelle il s'embarque n'est pas aisée, et nous ne pouvons avoir de certitude sur la manière dont il va être affecté par les rituels. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire personnellement combien je suis fière de lui.

Eusébie

* * *

Je vais tâcher d'arranger cela, et vous tiendrai informée par miroir.

M.

* * *

Athéna,

J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! Le fils d'Hestia a obtenu accès aux documents qu'il voulait, sous strict serment de confidentialité, et a déjà pu confirmer que V. ne peut accéder à aucun coffre propre ou appartenant à sa famille. Il fouille maintenant les archives de ses principaux disciples.

Eusébie

* * *

De la part d'Athéna à Eusébie, salutations,

Voilà de bonnes nouvelles ; j'ai le sentiment que nous progressons à nouveau sur ce front. Et mes félicitations pour votre victoire au Magenmagot cette semaine – une telle législation est compréhensible, compte tenu des actions de Greyback, mais cela ne ferait que pousser d'autres à le suivre, et ne le restreindrait en rien.

Je vous vois samedi,

Athéna

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie ses salutations et félicitations

Hier mon inquiétude était pour Pégase, mais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a rappelé l'ampleur de votre travail et du travail de tous vos collègues. Bien sûr Pégase lui-même a préparé la poupée (et joliment, apparemment), mais la contribution de tant était immanquable. L'espace du rituel était très beau, avec une utilisation des runes pour marquer les limites particulièrement précise et adaptée, combinant plusieurs niveaux d'association. Je serais heureuse de discuter avec S.V. à propos de ses calculs une autre fois – j'ai longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir étudié l'arithmancie. J'ai été particulièrement contente de voir l'amitié évidente entre Pégase et M.M., compte tenu de l'expérience passée de Pégase avec des membres de la profession de M.M.

Félicitations, mon amie. Tout sera prêt pour le début des vacances de Pâques.

Eusébie

* * *

Eusébie,

C'est un grand soulagement d'en avoir fini avec la première partie. Mes experts en potions, botanique et créatures magiques sont en train de mener de nombreuses expériences sur les proportions de sang, os et jus (à une échelle de un-septième), et notre bibliothécaire suggère que vu l'époque du texte, 'pure' signifie probablement purifiée avec une corne de licorne. Nous préparons également l'inversion du premier rituel, quand nous en serons capables, pour la sécurité de Pégase. Cependant, pour le moment nous sommes occupés à des tâches plus mondaines. J'attends avec impatience de vous voir.

Athéna

* * *

Le fils d'Hestia a trouvé une piste. Lestrange. Nous établirons une stratégie quand vous viendrez pour la potion.

Eusébie

* * *

Pégase va être soulagé.

Athéna

* * *

Eusébie envoie salutations et bons vœux à Athéna

Soteria a un petit-fils. Le loup a été nommé parrain (ce que je trouve suspect), et Hestia marraine. Même si sa mère est très occupée, le jeune Edward ne sera pas en manque de soins maternels, cela est certain.

Si le château abrite des objets que les gobelins apprécieraient (en particulier ceux faits par des gobelins), je vous supplie de les trouver. La corruption sera le moyen le plus efficace, je pense, mais l'argent ne sera sûrement pas assez.

Eusébie

* * *

À Eusébie, Athéna envoie ses salutations

Communiquez à tout le monde mes félicitations, et transmettez le cadeau ci-joint. Il est enchanté pour recueillir les taches de tout autre morceau de tissu, et j'espère qu'il sera utile.

J'ai longuement discuté avec F.F., et il est de l'idée très ferme que le retour d'une certaine épée (léguée à une époque de Janus à Pégase) ferait beaucoup pour établir notre bonne volonté. Il a de plus recommandé que, comme cadeau pour les remercier de leur coopération (offert avant mais donné après), nous ouvrions un coffre pour y placer les objets magiques collectés cette année. J'ai considéré notre budget, et vous indiquerai bientôt ce dont nous avons besoin.

Athéna

* * *

Le fils d'Hestia est entièrement d'accord avec F.F. Est-ce que Pégase va toujours bien ?

* * *

 _À Bornok le Rusé, Chef du Clan de Nokken, Directeur de Gringotts, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, Maîtresse en Métamorphose, envoie ses salutations_

 _Attendu que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor (ci-après nommée 'l'épée') a été fabriquée par Ragnuk le Premier en l'année 991, et a été acquise par Godric Gryffondor cette même année,_

 _Et attendu que les lois de propriété gobelines indiquent que l'acquéreur de tout objet ne peut que remettre ledit objet à son fabriquant, et ne pas vendre, donner, ou transférer d'aucune manière ledit objet à une autre personne,_

 _Et attendu que Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, est considérée par la loi magique comme propriétaire de l'épée,_

 _Je, par mon autorité de Directrice de Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, abandonne créance sorcière sur l'épée pour le compte de la lignée Gryffondor, et la retourne en accord avec la loi sorcière ; et dans le respect de la loi gobeline, la restitue à la nation gobeline, afin qu'elle revienne à la main de son véritable propriétaire._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

 _À Ragnok, Gestionnaire des comptes à Gringotts, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, envoie ses salutations_

 _Je, par mon autorité de Directrice de Poudlard, autorise l'ouverture d'un coffre de sécurité moyenne au nom de l'école de Poudlard, dans le but d'abriter des objets magiques et enchantés. Le porteur de cette lettre a mon autorisation de négocier au nom de l'école de Poudlard au sujet des frais nécessaires pour ouvrir le coffre, et transporte des fonds pour payer pour la première année, le reste à utiliser pour le dépôt initial._

 _Vous pouvez attendre mon arrivée pour discuter du sujet en détail le premier juillet 1998._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

À Athéna, Eusébie envoie ses salutations et remerciements

Notre réunion a été rassurante et profitable : le fils d'Hestia a déjà rapporté qu'il a été autorisé à entrer dans le coffre de L., poignarder la coupe, et partir sans dommage. Tout le crédit de cette affaire n'est pas à lui porter, cependant. Vos généreux cadeaux ont été fortement appréciés, à pleines dents.

Pour ce qui est de l'autre sujet, je suis résignée à la patience. L'inconfort de Pégase est désagréable à entendre, mais au moins il est superficiel. Il lui reste moins d'une semaine à le supporter, et du moment que l'ancrage ne le blesse pas, nous pourrons le considérer épuré sur ce point.

Cinq des sept, mon amie, et le sixième bientôt.

Eusébie

* * *

Vous avez mes sincères félicitations, comme il a mes remerciements sincères. Contactez-moi par miroir pour confirmer nos arrangements de transport pour le 13.

Athéna

* * *

Eusébie envoie à Athéna salutations et remerciements,

Transmettez ma gratitude à tous vos collègues qui ont travaillé sur le projet, et faites-leur savoir qu'ils ont mon amitié, en tant que représentante de deux maisons. L'ancrage a été une épreuve pour Pégase, mais même dès votre départ, j'ai vu une amélioration en lui. Je pense que cela lui a également fait du bien de délivrer le coup mortel. Il a une chance, maintenant, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais eue, de construire sa propre vie, et de vivre librement.

(Thémis m'informe qu'un raid sur la maison du dragon est prévu pour mardi, comme la présence de V. sur le continent a été confirmée. Je suggère de détruire la poupée ce même jour).

Eusébie

* * *

Je suis d'accord avec votre estimation. La séparation s'est faite facilement. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé.

Athéna

* * *

Tout sera couvert dans les journaux, mais le plus important est que le serpent a été tué. Soyez prête : la confrontation ne doit pas tarder.

Eusébie

* * *

 **Notes :**

La Bataille de Poudlard sera couverte dans le prochain chapitre ; celui-ci devenait déjà trop long.


	8. La Bataille de Poudlard

**Chapitre 8 : La Bataille de Poudlard**

Ce chapitre a été relu par Destrange, merci à lui !

* * *

VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI MORT

 _Un assaut de nuit sur l'école de Poudlard par Vous-Savez-Qui et plus d'une centaine de ses disciples s'est soldé par une défaite spectaculaire et écrasante. Les défenses séculaires de Poudlard ont tenu bon, et un rassemblement de membres du personnel, d'employés du Ministère et de volontaires a efficacement tenu Vous-Savez-Qui hors des murs du château pendant plus d'une heure […] Le discours de Vous-Savez-Qui a rencontré une réponse immédiate de la part de la Directrice McGonagall, qui a rétorqué avec défi qu'elle défendrait et protégerait les élèves jusqu'à sa mort […] Les Mangemorts ont fini par pénétrer dans le hall du château, et sont entrés accompagnés par Vous-Savez-Qui […] Toutes les personnes présentes ont été stupéfaites de voir Vous-Savez-Qui tomber, sauf, semble-t-il, Dame Augusta Londubat, qui a délivré le coup mortel. Lorsqu'interrogée sur pourquoi elle a lancé ce sort, connaissant l'immunité historique de Vous-Savez-Qui, Dame Londubat a affirmé qu'elle détenait sur ses méthodes des informations classifiées […] Le corps a été examiné avec attention par sept guérisseurs expérimentés, et ils ont déclaré à l'unanimité que Vous-Savez-Qui était bel et bien mort. Une fois que l'annonce a été faite, le corps a été brûlé à la demande d'un représentant du Ministère […] Le monde sorcier n'a plus rien à craindre de Lord Voldemort._

* * *

HARRY POTTER DÉTRUIT LES DÉTRAQUEURS

 _Alors que le sort du Patronus est connu comme repoussant les Détraqueurs, il n'y avait aucun moyen connu de les détruire […] jusqu'à maintenant. En addition aux sorciers et aux loups-garous, les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui lors de la Bataille de Poudlard comprenaient une masse de Détraqueurs, qu'il a recrutés lors de la chute d'Azkaban voici deux ans […] Madame Rolanda Bibine, qui coordonnait les défenses aériennes depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, a ordonné à huit élèves, dont Harry Potter, de concentrer leurs efforts sur repousser les Détraqueurs loin du château […] Le Patronus de Potter, un grand cerf extraordinairement brillant, a commencé à charger à travers la masse de Détraqueurs […] Les Détraqueurs étant pris en tenaille par les Patroni des autres élèves, le Patronus de Potter a continué à faire fondre la masse des Détraqueurs […] Potter a appris le sort du Patronus à l'âge de treize ans grâce au Professeur Remus Lupin, alors professeur de Défense, qui rapporte : « Même à l'époque, la puissance du Patronus de Harry était extraordinaire, mais non, il ne pouvait que les repousser. » […] D'après des sources anonymes, Potter a été victime d'un sort lancé par Vous-Savez-Qui lors de leur fameuse première rencontre, et le sort n'a pu être annulé que cette année. Est-il possible que ce sort ait restreint la puissance de Potter ? Quelles prouesses de magie lui verrons-nous accomplir dans le futur ? […]_

* * *

LE TUEUR DE GÉANTS : L'ASSASSIN DE DUMBLEDORE SE RETOURNE CONTRE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI

 _En mai de l'année passée, le monde sorcier a été choqué d'apprendre la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, héros contre Vous-Savez-Qui et contre Grindlewald. Encore plus révoltant, il a été révélé que son meurtrier était Maître Severus Rogue […] Après l'incident, Rogue a disparu de la scène publique, présumé de retour au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, et n'a pas été vu depuis […] Plusieurs attaques au cours de l'année passée ont été provoquées par des Géants alliés à Vous-Savez-Qui, mais ils étaient notablement absents lors de la Bataille de Poudlard […] Une enquête du Ministère a révélé que les dix Géants alliés à Vous-Savez-Qui ont tous été empoisonnés moins de douze heures avant la bataille […] « Le Professeur Dumbledore a toujours affirmé que Severus avait changé de camp après la mort des Potter, » a indiqué la Directrice McGonagall […] Le corps de Rogue a été découvert ce matin à la base de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il semble que, à la fin, Severus Rogue a donné sa vie pour protéger Poudlard._

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT – PETER PETTIGROW COUPABLE ?

 _Il y a dix-sept ans, Sirius Black a été reconnu coupable de meurtre et condamné à la réclusion à vie à Azkaban, mais une découverte choc a révélé qu'il pourrait être totalement innocent […] Peter Pettigrow, un Animagus non déclaré, n'est pas mort ce jour-là, mais a disparu en prenant la forme d'un rat, et a conservé ce déguisement jusqu'à recevoir la preuve que Vous-Savez-Qui était encore en vie […] Depuis 1994, Pettigrow a assisté Vous-Savez-Qui dans son retour au pouvoir, alors que Black demeurait caché […] Comment un homme innocent a-t-il pu être condamné ? Les jugements du Ministère pourraient-ils être suspects ? La vérité, choquante, est que Black n'a_ pas _été condamné : il n'a jamais été jugé. Un homme innocent a passé douze ans de sa vie à Azkaban à cause de l'injustice du Ministère […]_

* * *

LES FEMMES ET LES VEUVES QUI ONT GAGNÉ LA GUERRE

Sharazad Shafiq

 _Au cours des trois dernières semaines, alors que le monde sorcier chancelait dans le contrecoup de la Bataille de Poudlard, quelques noms sont apparus encore et encore dans la presse : Augusta Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, et Andromeda Tonks (née Black). Cela n'est pas un hasard. Je suis maintenant en mesure de révéler que ces trois femmes ont formé une alliance en 1994, et ont travaillé sans relâche pour mitiger les ravages de cette guerre qu'elles ont vu arriver bien avant que le reste de notre monde accepte de le reconnaître. Tonks, avec Londubat, a créé et administré l'Alliance d'Intégration Magique, qui a été capable d'établir une aide d'urgence pour les parents moldus d'enfants sorciers. McGonagall, en tant que Directrice Adjointe puis Directrice de Poudlard, a établi les plans de défense et d'évacuation qui ont mis chaque enfant à l'abri lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Et Londubat, en plus de sa victoire spectaculaire sur Vous-Savez-Qui, a travaillé dans le Magenmagot et la presse pour bâtir un soutien envers des mesures de défense proactives, et pour entraver les soutiens de Vous-Savez-Qui au sein du gouvernement. Affectueusement nommé 'Ordre d'Hécate' (en référence à l'Ordre du Phénix d'Albus Dumbledore), cette alliance a plus tard admis en ses rangs Amelia Bones, directrice active du DJM, et plus tard à la tête du Ministère entier, et Molly Weasley, matriarche d'une famille fortement impliquée dans les rangs de la guerre […]_


	9. Annonce d'épilogue

**Chapitre 9 : Annonce d'Épilogue**

 **Note de l'auteur**

 _J'allais écrire un épilogue et le poster en tant que part de cette histoire, mais il n'arrête pas de grandir, avec de plus en plus de scènes, aussi j'en ai fait une suite. Allez jeter un coup d'œil et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Merci de votre lecture !_

 **Note de la traductrice**

 _Presque un an après la publication de cette histoire en anglais, je suis en mesure de vous dire que l'"épilogue" a grandi, grandi, est à ce jour plus long que cette histoire, et est divisé en quatre parties, la quatrième étant encore en cours d'écriture. Si je peux continuer à ce rythme, nous en avons pour au moins jusqu'à l'été 2019._

 _Je vous envoie donc dans mon profil où vous trouverez le nouvel épisode de cette saga,_ Conversations dans l'après-coup.


End file.
